


Our contract

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Contracts, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Shyness, sad childhood
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: ¿Quién llegaría tan lejos para salirse de responsabilidades impuestas y no aceptadas? Edward Gluskin era la respuesta. Cansado de seguir ordenes de su familia y de cumplir con un matrimonio forzado el cual jamás acepto, él ha decidido hacer lo posible para ser libre. La única manera de hacerlo era consiguiéndose una pareja. Y no podía ser cualquiera, debía seguir ciertos requisitos importantes y, sobre todo, era necesario que fuera un chico ¿Encontrara a alguien que acepte ese trato? ¿Pasara algo más que sólo un simple contrato?





	1. ¿Discúlpame?

**Author's Note:**

> Otra idea que llego a mí un poco antes de Navidad. Igual como en todos mis intentos de escritura, les traigo esta historia que espero sea de su agrado :Y  
> Dependiendo del tiempo, espero logre un buen resultado con este AU.

Waylon Park no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se preguntaba si estaba soñando o si las horas de cansancio lo noquearon en su puesto de trabajo.

No pudo evitar pellizcarse en el brazo para corroborar si se encontraba delirando. Lo respuesta fue un no. Él seguía consciente y sentado en una mesa del café _Starbucks_ bebiendo su frappuccino de moka. Él no estaba solo, después de haber recibido su bebida fría, dos hombres se sentaron junto a él y le ofrecieron una oferta que no podía creer.

“¿dis-discúlpame? ¿Podrías repetir lo que me dijiste?” decía el rubio sin poder creerlo todavía.

“Dije que me gustaría contratarte para que seas mi pareja por tres meses.” Contesto, tranquilamente, Edward Gluskin, el más famoso diseñador en vestidos de novia en todo Denver Colorado.

Y ahí estaba, no había escuchado mal. Él miro al apuesto hombre y después enfoco su concentración en su bebida. No pudo evitar recordar cómo se dio todo ese lio.

***

La primera vez que vio a ese chico fue hace días en el bar _Hope’s place_. Había terminado una relación hace poco y seguía dándole un poco de tristeza el rompimiento. En sus experiencias pasadas, todas sus parejas le decían lo mismo una y otra vez. Le afirmaron que era un chico aburrido y no mostraba cierta aventura o riesgos

Aquel día en la barra del lugar, había ordenado un vaso con poco alcohol. Honestamente, él no deseaba ahogar sus penas en esas bebidas. Nada bueno venia de perder la conciencia y hacer una patética _escena_ en un local tan concurrido.

Aparte de ser un chico gay, él se consideraba poco atractivo. En varias ocasiones él se preguntaba qué era lo que otros veían en él. Su cuerpo era delgado pero no muy atlético; su cabello era rubio y un poco esponjado. Se sentía incómodo usando ropa muy llamativa o de moda, le era difícil y nunca encontraba un gusto por ese tipo de vestimentas. Usaba normalmente blusas a cuadros encima de playeras manga larga o una camisa común. A parte de su vestuario, él sufría de astigmatismo, tenía que usar anteojos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era un nerd en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Suspiro de nuevo y dio otro trago a su bebida. El ambiente nocturno parecía agradable. La música y las personas llegaban a ser interesantes en algunas ocasiones. Sólo ha habido momentos en los que ocurrían pleitos en el centro del lugar. Rara vez el bar era auxiliado por la policía en dado caso que todo se saliese de control.

En esos instantes de relajación, Waylon sintió como, detrás de él, llegaban un grupo de jóvenes, probablemente de dieciocho o veinte años. Después de haber ordenado unas bebidas, ellos empezaron a platicar y a reír de manera exagerada al lado de Waylon.

El rubio pensó que tal vez se burlaban de él ya que entre las carcajadas había ciertos murmullos sobre su apariencia. Decidió no mirarlos y continuar con su bebida. Sin embargo, uno de los chicos lo empujo de forma que se mojara un poco la manga blanca con su propia bebida.

Se les quedo mirando con cierto enojo por el poco cuidado ante sus acciones.

“¿Por qué me miras así? Perdón ¿De acuerdo?”

Waylon siguió mirándolo con enojo para después desviar la mirada.

“De todos modos, ¿qué hace un nerd como tu aquí? No perteneces a este lugar. Lárgate con los tuyos.”

El rubio no contesto nada. No quería problemas y menos en ese lugar. Sin embargo, aquellos chicos no compartían su misma idea. De la nada, empezaban a empujarlo y a darle ligeros golpes de manera provocativa.

Waylon estaba tan arto de todo. Sólo necesitaba que la silla se rompiera para que su mala suerte tuviera más efecto.

De la nada, el _bartender_ de la barra les tiro agua a los chicos que lo hostigaban con una pistola usada para servir refrescos y alcohol.

“¡Hey! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! Este chico es amigo de la dueña y mío. No traigan pleitos sin sentido a mi bar. Si no se calman, llamare a los _gemelos_ para que los saquen.”

Los chicos parecieron asustarse ante la mención de los guardias de seguridad. Se alejaron al final de Waylon mientras se quejaban del servicio del lugar.

“Gracias Billy.”

“No hay problema _Way Way_ , pero, en parte es culpa tuya. No te vistes con la ropa adecuada a veces.”

“Disculpa por no llenar tus expectativas Billy.” Dijo ofendido para tomar un trago y pedirle otro.

“Vamos, Waylon, no lo digo para ofenderte. Lo digo para ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos un cambio de look? Te verías muy bien.”

El rubio sonreía ante lo amable que Billy llegaba a ser. El local era propiedad de su madre Tiffany. Billy era estudiante universitario, pero trabaja en el lugar para ayudar a su madre en el turno de la noche.

Las madres de ambos eran amigas desde la escuela secundaria. Hubo varias salidas en donde ambos chicos interactuaban cuando eran pequeños. A pesar de no tener lazos de sangre, los dos se querían como hermanos.

Él sabía que su apariencia le traía un poco de problemas, pero era muy terco ante sus ideas. No vestiría lo que otros le impusieran.

Tal vez lo haría cuando lograse tener más confianza consigo mismo.

“Gracias Billy, tal vez lo haga.”

Billy le dio una cariñosa sonrisa y lo dejo solo para atender a los demás clientes.

Entre suspiros, logro beber un poco más de su bebida. Miro un poco a las mesas y otras barras alejadas del centro. Había muchas parejas jóvenes, riendo, gritando y algunas bailando.

Como desearía que, de milagro, alguien le llegara y le diera una vida distinta. Aunque fuera poco sano y fantasioso, le hacía sentir mejor el pensar en un escenario tan lindo como ese.

Del lado izquierdo de Waylon, sintió como un hombre de buen físico y con un estilo de peinado interesante, se apoyaba en la barra.

Quedo impresionado por la belleza del pelinegro y sintió un escalofrió cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos. Era como si lo desnudara con la mirada. Como si tuviera la habilidad de leer sus pensamientos.

Desvió disimuladamente su mirada y se concentró en su bebida.

El hombre pidió tres vasos de tequila y se fue hacia una mesa con dos personas más. Waylon no logro verlos a la perfección por la luz del bar, pero lo más seguro era que fueran sus amigos.

Si su visión no le fallaba, uno de ellos tenía barba y usaba lentes negros. El otro apenas era visible en la iluminación.

“Billy, ¿Lo conoces?” dijo mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a la mesa del pelinegro.

“¿Um? ¡Oh! Él es Edward, es un cliente regular aquí. Se me hizo extraño que volviera. Él se fue de viaje hace poco. Debe haber regresado a penas.” Billy miro a Waylon y podía notar esa curiosidad en su cara. “¿Él te interesa? Si gustas puedo presentártelo.”

“¡No! Um, está bien. Sólo era curiosidad.”

Waylon le sonrió a su amigo y empezó a dar disimuladas miradas a dicha mesa. El pelinegro parecía divertirse con los amigos. Había entre ellos varias risas y empujones de obvia camaradería.

A pesar de verse disimulado, Edward lograba juntar miradas con él. Le sonrió un poco y se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia él sin perder contacto visual.

El rubio se sintió en pánico en esos momentos y le pago a Billy las bebidas y camino con prisa hacia la salida del local.

Siguió caminando por las calles hasta que el bar estuviera lejos de su vista. Suspiro aliviado al notar que el hombre no lo seguía.

Con esa calma tanto interna como externa en su ambiente, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa con su madre.

Su madre era una maravillosa y amorosa persona. Por desgracia, ha tenido problemas de salud constantes a causa de su hipertensión. Han ido con médicos, pero varios les afirmaban que su estado se debía a una mala alimentación. Era obvio que los expertos eran unos mediocres ya que Melissa Park se alimentaba de la forma más saludable existente. Si no fuera peor, sus problemas de salud provocaron que la despidieran de su trabajo como cajera.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero su madre se veía más pálida día con día. Por ese mismo motivo, él le insistió que dejara de trabajar por un tiempo.

Por ahora, las dolencias de su madre consistían en dolor en el pecho y problemas de respiración. Ella llevaba siempre un inhalador en dado caso de que se sintiera mal.

Waylon planeaba trasladarla a un buen hospital para que le realizaran otros análisis. Sin embargo, su madre insistía en que no era necesario. Asimismo, le recordaba que tenían la deuda de su casa y los impuestos mensuales de siempre.

El rubio odiaba su condición económica. Ese problema sumado a la salud de su madre, fueron detonantes para que su padre los abandonara en momentos de mayor necesidad.

Aunque él tenía un buen sueldo como ingeniero en software, apenas solventaban para el pago de la casa, los impuestos y la comida. Muy poco quedaba para un tratamiento clínico para su madre. Y es aún peor con ella negándose a una revisión.

Al llegar a casa, se percató de varias cartas y notificaciones ubicadas en un mueble. Suspiro en frustración al ver que todos eran referentes a recibos de luz, agua y un aviso del banco por el retraso de un préstamo que habían pedido a mitades del año pasado.

Los tomo y los llevo a su cuarto. Al escuchar el silencio total de la casa, decidió caminar en silencio para no despertar a su madre.

“¿Hijo? ¿Estás aquí?”

Waylon rio ante la buena audición de la mujer. Dejo los recibos en el comedor y entro a la habitación de la mujer.

Ella se encontraba usando una bata de dormir azul claro. El conjunto consistía en un pants y una blusa abotonada. Su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Su cara era pálida y se podía ver el color negro debajo de sus parpados.

Parecía que las horas de descanso no le habían hecho ninguna mejora.

“Ya volví, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Descansaste?”

Melissa se levantó un poco de la cama y le dio una sonrisa algo forzada al joven.

“Estoy muy bien Waylon. No te preocupes, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?”

“Muy bien, salí un rato a tomar unos cuantos tragos. Estaba pensando… ¿no te gustaría ir al hos…”

Su comentario termino inconcluso al escuchar los tosidos erráticos de su madre. El dolor fue tan intenso para la mujer, que empezó a tocarse el pecho ante el dolor y a realizar inhalaciones como si se estuviera ahogando.

Waylon se levantó de la cama y fue por el inhalador. Se lo dio a su madre y pareció relajarse mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su hijo.

“Descansa mamá. No te sobre esfuerces. Mañana hablaremos ¿de acuerdo? Duerme.”

“Lo siento tanto Waylon.”

El joven negó con la cabeza y arrullo a su madre con cariño para recostarla en la cama.

Se despidió y ceno una pieza de pan dulce con un vaso de leche fría. Mientras consumía su cena, miro todas las notificaciones de los pagos. Ahora mismo se sentía cansado. Realizaría sus cuentas en la mañana y dividiría el dinero para la deuda.

Ya tenía propuesto su itinerario, sin embargo, él nunca imagino que el fin de semana sería extraño.

Esa mañana del sábado, mientras desayunaba con su madre, pudo ver que dos hombres se encontraban afuera de su casa cuando se fue a servir café. Se le hizo muy sospechoso ya que al terminar de lavar los platos y vasos del desayuno, ellos seguían ahí. Waylon no tuvo otra alternativa que salir y hablar con los extraños. Por desgracia, ellos corrieron cuando abrió la puerta.

No le dijo nada a su madre. Una preocupación sólo empeoraría su estado.

Quería ser optimista, quería creer que los chicos estaban perdidos, que tal vez esperaban a que alguien los llevara. Pero, era simplemente raro.

Ellos miraban en dirección de su casa y se quedaron ahí casi por una hora. Y lo que más ponía en duda todo esto era la huida.

Si los volvía a ver, llamaría a la policía. Le resultaba increíble que en este vecindario se diera esta clase de escenarios.

La situación no acabo ahí. Cuando salió de su casa para unas compras, se sintió vigilado de cierta manera. Era ridículo, él supuso que entre tantas personas en los carritos de supermercado, esa sensación era causa de varias personas mirándolo.

Si lo anterior no fuera poco, el domingo por la noche estaban los mismos sujetos afuera de su casa de nuevo. Esta vez, apago las luces y abrió la puerta con lentitud. En su mano tenía un pequeño ladrillo rojo. La lanzo de forma que impactara cerca de los pies de los tipos.

“¡Largo de aquí o llamare a la policía!” Waylon grito de la forma más amenazadora posible.

Lo último que logró escuchar fueron maldiciones y sus trotes alejándose de su casa.

Sin embargo, todos esos instantes no eran coincidencias. Al contrario, el rubio nunca imagino que todo eso era un plan ideado por otra persona.

Aunque fuera una historia de ficción, el mismo chico tan atractivo que conoció en el bar, era el mismo que le estaba haciendo este trato tan extraño y fue él quien mando a esos hombres a vigilarlo.

Este lunes por la tarde en el café, Eddie y otro sujeto que usaba un suéter azul amarrado por los hombros y una blusa abotonada rosa, se le acercaron para proponerle un trato.

Y, de esta manera, aquí estaba sin poder creer lo que le ofrecían.

“¿Qué dices Waylon Park? ¿Aceptas?”

El ingeniero observaba la situación sin saber cómo proceder.

“Si cumples con ese tiempo, bajo mis instrucciones y demandas, te daré una buena cantidad de dinero. Serian 600,000 dólares.”

Waylon se tragó mal los hielos y el azúcar mezclado de su bebida y tosió ante esa cantidad. No podía creer todo eso. Por qué alguien gastaría tanto dinero. Y la pegunta del millón, ¿Por qué él, habiendo mejores opciones? Necesitaba respuestas ahora.

“Señor Gluskin… um, disculpe, es sólo que no… bien, tengo muchas preguntas.”

“Pregúntame… no hay problema y puedes llamarme Eddie.” Él tomo su taza de café caliente y bebió tranquilamente. Su tono no era enojado o fastidiado, es más, era muy sereno y caballeroso.

“¿por-por qué yo?”

Eddie lo miro por unos segundos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Al aclararlo, le sonrió y hablo.

“Eres muy atractivo. Pero tu belleza está muy escondida por tu estilo de ropa. Claro, lo anterior se puede solucionar con un cambio de imagen que te hare si aceptas el trato. También, el color de tus ojos y cabello son muy llamativos.” Eddie lo miro de pies a cabeza. “Además, tienes una estructura ósea increíble.”

Waylon se tomó sorbos grandes de su bebida fría con la esperanza de que el frio apagara el ardor en sus mejillas. Estaba nervioso por la situación y algo alagado por los cumplidos.

“Incluso, eres muy tímido… eres justo mi tipo de pareja.”

El rubio se sentía confundido. No podía entender las razones que movían a Gluskin a un trato de este tipo.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Sería un charlatán? O peor, podría ser un traficante de personas. Sin embargo, como alguien tan popular en el mundo de la moda se metería en eso.

Aunque es verdad que le faltaba dinero, no se sentía a gusto recibiéndolo de esta forma. ¿Qué tal si se propasaba con él?

“¿Por qué hace esto? Digo, llegar a estas alturas, ¿Cuál es la razón?”

El acompañante de Gluskin inclino la cabeza en dirección de la mesa y después miro a Edward.

“Es… muy largo de contar… pero para sintetizarlo, mi familia me ha forzado un _matrimonio arreglado_ … me niego rotundamente a ese acuerdo… además, no amo a la mujer que ellos seleccionaron para mi… necesito de alguien que pretenda ser mi pareja… te prometo que no permitiré que nadie te lastime o haga daño… sólo debes actuar como mi pareja y seguir mis instrucciones.”

Waylon bebió un poco y empezó a preocuparse. No dejaba de pensar que tal vez saldría muy lastimado de todo eso. Trato de disimular seriedad, pero la situación era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

“No te lastimaría… es eso lo que pensabas ¿no?” se escuchó la voz del pelinegro interrumpiendo sus inseguridades.

“¿Cómo supiste que…?” antes de que terminara la pregunta, Eddie hablo.

“No me crees… Piensas que soy peligroso… Mi trato sí te interesa. Pero, no sabes si es una decisión sabia.”

“¿Lees la mente?” dijo el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos. Si sentía que esos intensos ojos lo desnudaban, ahora sentía que con tan sólo mirarlo tenía la habilidad de leer sus pensamientos.

Eddie le dio una gran carcajada ante la pregunta.

“Wow, ¿acerté? No es que sea adivino. Tengo un don para leer las expresiones y posturas. Puedo diferenciar cuando alguien dice la verdad y otro miente.”

“Señor Park. Sabemos que esta petición es irreal. Pero no mentimos con nuestro contrato. Este papel está legalizado para su función, incluso, puede ver el sello y la notaria. Si usted acepta el trato, tiene el derecho a solicitar dinero por ese servicio que sea menos que la mitad del monto en total. Solamente recibirá el resto si cumple con ese tiempo. Sin embargo, si usted desiste del servicio sin haberlo terminado o si rompe alguna de las reglas del contrato, el trato se cierra y se le pedirá que regrese el dinero con un interés del 20%.” El acompañante de Eddie se llamaba Richard Trager. El hombre parecía ser el abogado en todo caso. Movía las manos en sus explicaciones y señalaba los párrafos en donde se explicaba lo dicho. “Usted será la pareja de Edward por esos meses. Atenderá las reuniones con la familia y salidas que mi cliente autorice. Si usted cumple con todos los requisitos escritos en este contrato, recibirá los 600,000 dólares…”

“Yo… aún no lo sé…”

Eddie asintió y le levanto una mano al abogado en señal de calma. Parece que el hombre quería discutirle o persuadirlo más.

“Está bien… toma las descripciones del contrato. Léelo en casa con calma. Te doy tres días para pensarlo. Aquí, esta es mi tarjeta y ahí está mi número.”

Ambos hombres se despidieron y se dirigieron a la caja a pagar. Se fueron del local hasta que el rubio los perdió la vista. Con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, decidió leer las cinco hojas.

En general, el trato explicaba lo que el abogado mencionó.

Debía pretender ser la pareja de Edward por esos meses. Algo que no dijeron era lo que haría. Al parecer, si aceptaba, recibiría un entrenamiento por parte de Edward sobre modales en la mesa, estilo del habla, postura física y otras cosas que él consideraba algo superficiales.

Además, debían actuar como pareja. Los besos y abrazos serian lo más normal en esa farsa. No obstante, estaba un apartado en letras mayúsculas describiendo que estaba prohibido cualquier acto de insinuación sexual. Si esa regla se rompía, el trato se cancelaba. Por ejemplo, si Waylon se propasaba en la interacción volviéndola sexual, el trato se cerraba y él pagaría el dinero obtenido más los intereses. Si en dado caso Eddie fuera el que rompiera esa regla, él le pagaría los 600,000 y terminaría el trato.

Sólo había una condición para romper esa regla sin ser castigados. La actividad sexual era posible si era consensual.

Aparte de lo bizarro que todo esto era, Waylon dudaba que dicha situación se llevara a cabo. Siguió leyendo y lo último que permanecía eran ciertos artículos de derechos para Eddie y él. También, como seguridad para Waylon, grabarían el audio de sus reuniones con una grabadora clásica o de celular. Si la situación fuera más grande, usarían una cámara de video.

Asimismo, se pedía no tener otra relación fuera de este contrato. Era circunstancial que ambos se conocieran y se vieran muy naturales. Por eso mismo dedicarían tiempo para conocerse mejor.

Suspiro y se quedó pensando. ¿Sería apropiado aceptar eso? El dinero era tentador, si lograba conseguir un poco, pagaría gran mayoría de sus deudas.

Sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo con ese “servicio”. Claro, no lo consideraba asqueroso o repugnante, al contrario, él mismo admitía que Eddie era muy atractivo.

Ahora mismo, sólo quería regresar a la comodidad de su casa y pensar si esto le convenía. Si en dado caso aceptara, ¿Qué le diría a su madre? No podría ocultarle de donde provenía la elevada suma de dinero.

Al llegar a casa y abrir la puerta, lo que vio, lo petrifico en segundos. Su madre estaba inconsciente en el pasillo de la cocina. Su pecho se movía lentamente y daba jadeos de dolor.

“¡Mamá!” Waylon grito mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de su madre. Ella tenía una mueca de dolor y podía notar las lágrimas ante el repentino movimiento que el rubio hizo al moverla.

El joven no lo pensó ni dos veces. Llamo al hospital y llevaron a su madre a Urgencias.

Estuvo en la sala de espera por casi cinco horas. Se daba cada media hora sus vueltas a recepción para preguntar por ella. Por desgracia, el chico de la recepción no tenía noticias.

Al final, su madre salió de uno de los pasillos exclusivos para los pacientes internos y junto a ella estaba un médico. El hombre le hizo señales para que lo siguiera a su cubículo. Una vez dentro, el doctor se presentó y le dio un saludo de mano. Al final, hizo señales para que tomaran asiento.

“Señora Park, le realizamos unos análisis y, tomando en cuenta las dolencias que usted nos ha dicho, detectamos que usted sufre de insuficiencia cardiaca.”

La mujer asintió un poco nerviosa ante el diagnostico. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el especialista continúo.

“Esa enfermedad se produce cuando hay un desequilibrio en la capacidad del corazón para bombear sangre y las necesidades del organismo. Llega a ser hereditario algunas veces o es provocado por la hipertensión, diabetes, la mala alimentación o un sobreesfuerzo en el cuerpo. Claro, entre otros síntomas más… ese problema en su corazón le ha causado estas dificultades respiratorias y dolencias en el pecho… señora Park, aún está a tiempo. Debe realizarse un Bypass a corazón abierto inmediatamente… si no lo hace, no podrá soportar el próximo ataque al corazón.” El medico tomo un papel y escribió una cifra numérica. “Este es el precio de la cirugía. La cantidad es menos si cuenta con seguro médico.”

Tanto madre como hijo se quedaron callados al ver la cantidad. La mujer coloco una mano en su boca y Waylon sintió un dolor en su pecho que parecía absorberlo en una oscuridad absoluta.

El precio de esa cirugía era de sesenta mil dólares. Waylon hizo cuentas, ni con préstamos en el banco, o con la venta de sus objetos y ropa, lograría alcanzar esa suma.

De repente, pensó en Gluskin. Pero no quería aceptarlo, debía haber otra forma.

“Gracias doctor… vendremos cuando tengamos el dinero… vamos a casa hijo.”

“¿Mamá?”

“Por favor…” dijo de forma algo cansada y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Ambos sabían que era imposible alcanzar esa cantidad. Le dolió ver a su madre aceptando la dolorosa verdad de su estado de salud.

Pero él no permitiría que ella fuera arrebatada de su lado por esto. No importa que, debía conseguir ese monto. Eddie sería el último recurso. 

La mañana siguiente, le preparo el desayuno a su madre y dejo una nota plegable explicando su salida tan temprana.

Al llegar al banco, explicó su precaria situación a la ejecutiva. Aunque usara su mejor convencimiento, nada parecía persuadir a la joven mujer.

“Señor Park, lamento mucho su predicamento. Por desgracia, me es imposible darle un préstamo. Tenemos registro de sus pagos y hay mucha impuntualidad. Eso sin mencionar que faltan meses para que termine con esa deuda. Por esas irregularidades, el banco no considera conveniente el darle ese préstamo… por desgracia son las reglas del banco… de todo corazón, lo lamento mucho.”

Waylon sentía las lágrimas queriéndose formar en sus ojos. Este banco era al último al que recurría y en el que había recibido el préstamo pasado en primer lugar. Había visitado otros en la ciudad, pero ninguno acepto a darle el dinero.

“No se preocupe… veré otras opciones. Gracias por atenderme.” Se levantó de la silla y le dio un saludo de mano a la mujer de despedía. La joven se disculpó por el resultado y le deseo buena suerte en su búsqueda.

Volvió a casa y realizo varias llamadas a sus familiares del lado de su madre. Tías, tíos y abuelos. Por desgracia, recibió un amargo resultado de cada miembro.

_“Niño, apenas me mantengo yo, ¿de dónde diablos te daría dinero? ¿De las piedras?”_

_“Nunca me lleve bien con Melissa y aparte yo tengo bocas que alimentar.”_

_“No tengo dinero, ¿por qué no le pides a tu padre ayuda? Es su responsabilidad después de todo, no es mía.”_

_“Mi hija se merece eso y más por casarse con alguien como Christopher. Que se salga de ese asunto ella sola.”_

“¡Entonces espero que te mueras viejo decrepito! ¡Voy a reírme una vez que eso te pase! ¡Vete al diablo!” Waylon no contuvo la rudeza en sus palabras y colgó el teléfono con fuerza. Su familia era lo peor, hablaban de la vida de su madre como si no fuera nada.

Lloro en la mesa al sentirse tan desamparado. La perdería y de una forma tan cruel. Sus sollozos eran silenciosos, pero lograron ser escuchados por su madre, quien le empezó a acariciar el cabello de esa forma tan cariñosa.

“¿Mamá? Lo-lo siento, no te escuche entrar.” Dijo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Ella lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Waylon no pudo evitar sentir cierta extrañeza al cuestionarse de donde sacaba esa energía.

“Déjalo hijo… sólo déjalo, ya se acabó.”

“¡No te rindas mamá! Encontrare una forma. No puedo perderte… hemos superado muchas cosas… saldremos de esto.”

Melissa lloro ante esas palabras. Desde que padeció sus problemas de salud, todo se volvió una carga para su hijo. Incluso las deudas que ella debía reparar, fueron pasadas a él. Se maldecía por dejar sólo problemas a su adorado tesoro.

“Me duele decirlo, pero, a veces pienso que sería lo mejor. Waylon, tal vez, así debe ser… hijo, yo sólo te causo problemas y… soy una carga… por favor… déjame ir… es lo mejor… soy un peso que…” decía la mujer con sollozos y respiraciones en cada pausa.

Waylon la abrazo y lloro ante aquella mentalidad tan desespera. Decía palabras para calmarla. Nunca había visto a su madre tan rota y tan llena de rendición. En ningún momento él la considero una carga. Ella es la mejor madre del mundo. Con una fortaleza que hace años brillaba con intensidad y proporcionaba una genuina sensación de salvación, pero ahora, esa luz parecía apagarse como una vela. Aún estaba ahí, pero su energía se estaba acabando.

Había una solución y, al parecer, era su única esperanza en toda su desesperación.

***

El día siguiente, Waylon recibió la visita de Tiffany Hope. Su madre seguía durmiendo y la amiga deseo no despertarla. Le alegraba verla de hecho, al menos su madre contaría con una compañía agradable. 

Waylon le sirvió una taza de café y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá.

“Waylon, ustedes nos ayudaron en los momentos difíciles. Sé que esto no es mucho, pero podrá ayudarles.” La mujer saco de su bolso un puño amarrado de billetes. “Este dinero lo ahorrábamos para mejorar el bar, son diez mil dólares… Billy y yo lo hablamos, y ambos decidimos que es mejor que ustedes lo usaran. Sé que no es mucho, pero les ayudara.”

“Señorita Hope, no podemos, es mucho.”

“Acéptalo cariño… pediré ayuda a otros contactos que tenemos, espero puedan ayudarnos.”

Waylon agarro el dinero y se sintió muy agradecido por no estar solo. Las palabras de agradecimiento no eran suficientes. Abrazo a esa mujer que consideraba parte de su familia y le prometió devolverle la cantidad prestada cuando lograse obtenerla.

Por desgracia no era suficiente. Tampoco lo era al sumar lo ganado en la venta de unos productos electrónicos. Consideraba el vender la Jeep, pero no se acercaba a la mitad de la cuota para la operación.

“Yo cuidare de tu madre… ¿Por qué no sales un poco? Te ves algo tenso.”

Waylon asintió y la mujer entro a la habitación de Melissa. Detrás de la puerta se podía escuchar las voces de saludo y de cierta alegría de ambas mujeres.

Su situación ya estaba dicha. Sus opciones y caminos ya se encontraban establecidos.

Debía darle una respuesta a Edward. Su salvación era obvia, miro a su madre en la cama platicando con su amiga y su decisión se reafirmó aún más.

Entro al cuarto y reviso si había tomado los medicamentos. Por fortuna lo hizo. Su madre, incluso en sus conversaciones, respiraba con dificultad y una ligera mueca de dolor invadía su semblante. La beso en la frente y le aviso que daría una pequeña caminata.

No había otra alternativa, lo haría por su madre. No importa cuales fueran los riesgos.

***

Waylon llamo a Eddie después del tercer día. Ambos acordaron en reunirse en el mismo café una vez que el rubio terminara su jornada de trabajo.

El estrés y la tensión de todos sus problemas lograron que se distrajera y cometiera errores sencillos en su trabajo. Sentía las voces de arrepentimiento y conspiraciones rodearlo. Quería salvar a su madre y si moría durante ese trato o era vendido como un esclavo humano, al menos lograría conseguir dinero para su operación.

Sentía que visitaba a la muerte en ese café. El lugar, ya para la tarde, se encontraba   rodeado de jóvenes y de algunos adultos ya mayores pasando el rato.

Se sentó en la mesa y espero a que el hombre llegara. Su nerviosismo aumentaba por minuto en ese escenario con hombres que parecían tener el mismo físico que Gluskin.

Su respiración se fue, al verlos de nuevo, tanto a Eddie como su abogado le dieron un saludo con la mano mientras entraban. Posicionó sus manos debajo de la mesa para sujetarlas.

“Buenas tardes Waylon… entonces, ¿Qué has decidido?”

El rubio asintió y después hablo con ligeros tartamudeos.

“s-sí, acepto el trato.”

Mientras Trager sacaba los papeles del contrato, Eddie lo miro por varios minutos.

“¿Estás seguro? Te ves asustado… no quiero aceptar el trato si estas así.”

“¡No! Estoy seguro, pero, tengo más dudas.”

Eddie lo miro con la misma paciencia de antes.

“Pregúntame Waylon.”

“El adelanto que me darán, ¿podría pedírtelo ahora mismo?”

“Claro, dime la suma.” Eddie saco de su maletín una chequera color verde.

“se-sesenta mil dólares.” Waylon sintió vergüenza por pedir tanto dinero. Pensó que el mayor lo miraría con desagrado o impresión. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Como si nada, escribió la suma en el papel de la forma más tranquila y con una sonrisa algo aliviada por alguna razón.

“Antes de que se le dé la suma señor Park. Debe firmar el contrato.”

Waylon asintió y dio un total de seis firmas en las hojas.

Momentos después Eddie le dio el cheque. Waylon miro la pequeña pieza de papel que salvaría a su madre y sintió un alivio repentino opacado por una ansiedad ante lo que vendría.

“Bien, dame tu dirección de casa y número telefónico. La próxima semana haremos unas visitas a tiendas para cambiar tu imagen.”

Waylon, se sintió incomodo ante ese comentario. Malestar que Eddie noto con su vista de águila.

“No lo digo para ofenderte. Eres lindo, pero quiero quitar lo que opaca tu belleza… si sientes que voy muy lejos, parare, debes estar cómodo a esos cambios después de todo.”

Waylon asintió y los hombres se despidieron. Al tomar diversos caminos, Waylon escucho el tono de su celular.

“¿Hola?”

_“Soy Eddie… disculpa, sólo corroboraba que fuera el número correcto. Cuídate mucho. Te llamare después.”_

Waylon colgó el celular y no dudo ni un instante. Se fue al banco asignado de la chequera y cruzo los dedos para que se pueda realizar la operación. Después de unos cuantos tecleos y llamadas, la joven cajera le sonrió y asintió.

“Él dinero lo quiere en efectivo o transferido a una cuenta.”

Waylon sintió que toda su alma se le escaparía de sus suspiros llenos de alivio. Disimuladamente dio la orden para recibir el dinero.

No perdió más tiempo, se dirigió al hospital y realizó el depósito para la operación.

Debía llegar con su madre para transportarla al hospital.

***

Melissa sentía el dolor aumentar más este día. Sea por el estrés de su situación o por su decaída de salud, procuraba no mostrarlo en su mirada. No quería alarmar más a su hijo.

Al levantarse para ir al baño, escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse y de ahí, escucho varias pisadas y junto a ellas, el chillido de metal.

Posiciono sus manos en su pecho en señal de protección. Lo que vio, la asombro por unos momentos.

Su hijo había entrado a su casa con un grupo de personas con uniforme médico y una camilla de ambulancia.

“¿Waylon? ¿Qué sucede?” su madre no lograba comprender lo que ocurría.

“Logre pagar la cirugía, ya te han programado para realizarla en unos días. Pero, necesitan que estés en el hospital ahora mismo.”

Su madre lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo consiguió el dinero? Agradeció a su amiga Tiffany cuando se enteró del dinero que había dado, pero estaba segura que no era suficiente. Su hijo lo consiguió de una u otra manera, pero algo no le agradaba de todo asunto.

Los paramédicos la colocaron con mucha cortesía y cuidado en la camilla. Mientras la llevaron a la ambulancia, ella podía ver a los vecinos, con rostros de preocupación, rodeando la cerca de madera blanca de su casa.

“Waylon… ¿de dónde conseguiste el dinero?”

El rubio se mordió el labio interior y dio unas cuantas respiraciones para relajarse.

“El banco acepto darme el préstamo… todo estará bien. Ahora mismo iré al hospital y hablaremos con el médico.”

Melissa no creyó esa excusa. Había algo más y estaba asustada. Llamaría a los Hope para que lo vigilaran mientras ella estuviera en cama. Jamás se perdonaría si veía a su hijo en problemas por causa suya.


	2. Pequeña ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo intento de este fic.  
> Espero todos hayan disfrutado de la celebración del año nuevo y, con toda honestidad, les deseo lo mejor para este año. Deseo que sus metas se cumplan y sean felices respecto a ellas.
> 
> He decidido agregar a un personaje más, en este caso, el Walrider. Una aclaración, en este AU Walrider es HUMANO, ese nombre sería más bien un apodo en realidad. Aunque a muchos les gusta el canon y el poder de destrucción de éste, (¡A mí también me fascina!) hay que tomar en cuenta que la realidad de la historia es alejada de los experimentos en el psiquiátrico.  
> Muchos ponen al Walrider en base al canon del juego: sus poderes y la función de su sobrevivencia cuando busca un Host. Decidí cambiar un poco ese habito sólo en la cuestión de qué es el personaje.
> 
> Disculpen si la idea les desagrada. Están en todo su derecho de no aceptarla. Lo único que puedo decir ahora es que: espero les guste y pues, siéntanse libres de dar su opinión si gustan :D

El estrés pulsante y arrasador que el joven Waylon Park experimentaba, parecía haber disminuido en un par de días.

Locuras completamente parecidas a un libro de ficción le estaban sucediendo ahora mismo, hasta el punto que se reía de él mismo al recordarlo. Lo primero es, que logro conseguir el dinero suficiente para la operación de su madre. Pasado mañana seria la cirugía y era necesario que estuviera presente una noche antes. Ya le había pedido permiso a su jefe y éste accedió entendiendo la situación. De hecho, le había dado los días libres basándose en la hospitalización de su madre. Además, se lo debía como un favor ya que Waylon había negado algunos pequeños periodos vacacionales.

La costosa suma de dinero no la consiguió con trabajo extra o por medio de ahorros. Edward Gluskin, el más famoso diseñador, le dio una oferta demasiado tentadora. Un acuerdo que le salvaría la vida a su madre y, si seguía las indicaciones, le ayudarían a pagar sus deudas.

A cambio de esa suma, él debía pretender ser la pareja del diseñador. De hecho, el mayor le avisaría con antelación una salida para unas compras.

Waylon, a estas alturas, ya no le importaba lo que fuera a sucederle. La vida de su madre ya estaba asegurada y, por precaución, le hizo prometer a su amigo Billy que velara por ella en dado caso de que a él le ocurriera algo.

Ese día, cuando fue a devolver el dinero a Tiffany, le pidió a su amigo el cumplimiento de ese juramento y le confesó de la obtención del dinero, pero jamás explicó su procedencia. Le insinuó que el banco le había permitido el préstamo, pero la familia, al igual que su madre, dudaban de su palabra.

No era el momento para hablar de la verdad. Necesitaba discutirlo con Eddie en dado caso de que todo se saliera de control.

No tenía otra salida, debía pretender por su madre y necesitaba pretender un noviazgo por Eddie.

Por ahora, sabía que era de mañana. Las aves cantaban y los acelerones de los autos se escuchaban a la distancia. Seguía acostado en su cama con una calculadora y varias hojas con cuentas e impuestos impresos. Al moverse un poco de lado, podía sentir el crujir de esos papeles y la calculadora caerse al suelo.

No obstante, lo que termino despertándolo por completo, fue el sonido del timbre en la entrada de su hogar. Pensó que lo había imaginado, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo el ruido volvió a escucharse, aclarando así su obvio error. Se levantó mientras se ponía sus anteojos y miro por la ventana. No podía ver quien tocaba, pero logro visualizar un lujoso auto estacionado en frente de su casa.

Se levantó, aun usando su bata de dormir, y miro en el agujero de la puerta. Vio a un hombre con un traje ejecutivo. El extraño no tenía cabello, no estaba seguro si era calvo o si tenía la cabeza afeitada. Además, era enorme y con musculatura en los brazos.

Abrió la puerta un poco, de forma que se viera la mitad de su cuerpo.

“Buenos días… ¿puedo ayudarle?” dijo el rubio con el tono más neutral que poseía. Eso lo hacía con el fin de esconder el nerviosismo en su voz.

“Buenos días señor Park. Es un gusto el conocerlo. Soy Chris Walker. El señor Gluskin me ordeno que viniera por usted. Me dijo que lo disculpara, no pudo avisarle de esta salida debido a una junta con diseñadores. Puedo esperarlo el tiempo que guste para que se arregle. Lo esperare aquí, ¡ah! Me dijo que no desayunara, él lo llevaría a comer en otro lugar…”

Su voz tenía mucha cortesía. Al principio se sintió intimidado, pero, al escucharlo y al sentir el cálido tacto de su saludo de mano, se relajó un poco.

“Oh, es un gusto el conocerlo… perdone, pero, ¿sabe a dónde me llevara Eddie? digo, no creo que sea sólo por el desayuno y ¿necesito usar o llevar algo en especial?”

La mente de Waylon empezó a sentirse superficial. Era obvio que la comida no era el tema central. Además de eso, sentía que necesitaba mostrar una buena apariencia. Se sentía un plebeyo en presencia de Eddie.

“Bien… él menciono varios lugares, claro, me dijo que eran opciones… normalmente cuando estamos en el auto me dice la dirección… bien, me estoy desviando. Él me dijo que te llevaría primero con un oftalmólogo después del desayuno... no me dijo nada de la vestimenta, pero, puede llevar sus pertenencias personales, ya sabe, su cartera, su celular…”

“¿Un oftalmólogo?” Waylon estaba perplejo, no entendía las razones para esa visita.    

“Sí, disculpe mi rudeza, pero necesito que se vista para irnos.” El rostro de Chris era de disculpa y su voz mantenía mucha cortesía.

“Oh, claro, espere un momento. Me vestiré en seguida.”

Waylon cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras en dirección de su habitación. Se puso unos pantalones junto a unos tenis Vanz oscuros. Además, tomo una playera negra con varios números binarios de color verde.

Una vez que tomo su cartera, sus llaves y celular, el rubio se acercó a la puerta y le hizo señales a Chris para irse.

El hombre le asintió con una sonrisa y, al llegar al auto, le abrió la puerta del lado de los pasajeros muy educadamente.

El rubio se sentía un poco nervioso y tropezó un poco al momento de subir. Chris tomo asiento y encendió el auto.

“¿Gusta que encienda la radio? ¿Alguna estación?”

“Um, puede usar la ¿publica? ¿La de los clásicos, con música instrumental?”

“Con gusto señor Park… que curiosa elección.” Chris encendió la radio y coloco la estación en segundos. Se escuchaba una música de Jazz suave. Waylon no lograba identificar esa tonada o al artista.

“Disculpe, pero, ¿Qué es curioso?”

“Le gusta la misma estación que a Edward. Él detesta las otras estaciones, algunas son de debates con temas aburridos, otros tienen música sin sentido y otras…” Chris empezó a reírse en tono de burla. Parecía que recordaba algo gracioso referente al tema.

“… otras las considera _vulgares_ … has oído o visto la canción _Anaconda_ de Nicki Minaj.”

“Sí, lo he visto y escuchado.”

“Bien… él considera vulgar esa canción y a todas las mujeres del video…” empezó a reírse de nuevo. “Él se volvió loco cuando me equivoque de estación y la radio reproducía esa canción. También hacia bromas de colgar a todas esas chicas en un techo… pero, él llega a ser muy gracioso cuando lo conoces. Créeme.”

Waylon reía un poco ante el comentario. Él conocía esa canción y el video. No le llamaba mucho la atención, pero como cualquier video, tanto las mujeres como el estilo de la música llamaban la atención en el público masculino. Estuvo en los puestos más populares, pero le parecía fastidioso hasta cierto punto.

A partir de ahí, Chris le daba ciertos datos referente a él y a Eddie. Al parecer, la familia de Chris mantenía una amistad con la madre de Eddie y, a la vez, trabajaban para la familia. Eso causo que ambos entablaran una amistad desde pequeños.

Era interesante, la historia de su amistad era similar a la de él y Billy.

Entre algunos chistes y datos que él rubio le daba sobre su trabajo e intereses, ambos lograron llegar a un edificio enorme. Parecía tener más de treinta pisos. Toda la estructura estaba hecha con ventanales de un color azul oscuro muy parecidos a los espejos.

Por las escaleras exteriores, Waylon logro identificar a Eddie con un maletín. Él estaba usando un traje formal. Tenía puesto una camisa manga larga blanca y un conjunto de pantalones y un chaleco sin mangas oscuro. Usaba, también, un moño en el cuello del mismo color que la vestimenta. Le parecía adorable ahora que lo veía más de cerca.

Se subió al auto y saludo a Chris. Después de percatarse de Waylon, se acercó a él. El rubio sintió que debía saludarlo con formalidad, así que le estiro la mano. Eddie entrelazo los dedos, pero, en vez de saludarlo con la mano, se le acerco con rapidez y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Waylon tembló un poco por el tacto y se tocó esa zona una vez que termino.

“Buenos días Waylon… perdón por no haberte avisado, varios compañeros querían cortarme los dedos en esa junta… por suerte logre dividir los tiempos… bien, de todos modos, ¿A dónde te gustaría desayunar? ¿Dime un lugar?”

Waylon seguía perdido en los suaves labios del pelinegro. Las preguntas eran ligeros ecos aún comprensibles en su cabeza.

“¡Oh! Bien… no lo sé…” Waylon toco su barbilla considerando algún buen lugar. Después de unos minutos, les dio la dirección de un restaurante en donde daban un bufet exclusivo para el desayuno. La comida no era muy cara y el sabor era delicioso.

Al llegar al establecimiento, noto que Chris no entraba, de hecho, se quedó en el estacionamiento junto al auto.

“¿Él no viene con nosotros?”

“No, descuida, él desayuno en mi casa ya hace varias horas. No hay problema.”

El ingeniero miro con preocupación al enorme chofer, pero éste último le dijo con una sonrisa que no habría problema.

El restaurante no estaba muy concurrido. La pareja escogió una mesa cercana a la ventana y esperaron a que la mesera les dejara un papel con el que pagarían la cuenta una vez que terminaran. Asimismo la chica anoto las bebidas que ambos ordenaron y, minutos después, se dirigieron a la barra de alimentos.

Waylon recogió un omelette con varias tiras de tocino y en otro plato coloco una torre de waffles. Eddie sólo consiguió un par de huevos con yema y salchichas fritas. Él, en lugar de waffles, tomo tres rebanadas de hot cakes y un pequeño tazón redondo de frutas.

Después de llegar a la mesa, la mesera deposito sus bebidas. Un jugo de naranja natural para Waylon y un café negro para Eddie.

El pelinegro le sonrió y le dio la señal para que consumiera.

Éste restaurante era su favorito. La comida tenía un excelente sabor y una gran variedad de opciones para el desayuno. Le sorprendía que no estuviera lleno, pero lo sospechaba al sentir que estaban en los días de entre semana. Los niños estaban en la escuela y otros no se levantaban temprano.

Eddie se limpió los labios y lo miro con una cálida sonrisa.

“Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia ya que el uso de tu dinero es tu elección, pero, esa suma que me pediste, ¿Era por alguna deuda? ¿Anhelabas algún artículo costoso?”

Waylon estaba a punto de morder el suave waffle, pero, se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta. No había razón para mentir a estas alturas. Tarde o temprano, el rubio iba a confesarle el estado de su madre.

“La verdad… es que es cierto. Había una deuda pendiente. Veras, mi madre está enferma del corazón, la operación era muy costosa y necesitaba de ese dinero. Aunque es un trato entre nosotros, quería darte las gracias. Tú le salvaste la vida a mi madre Eddie, y yo…” Waylon sintió el ruido del tenedor caer en el plato del desayuno de su acompañante. No termino su agradecimiento y noto como el rostro de su compañero estaba en una mezcla de impresión y pena.

“Yo… no me lo imagine… lo… lo lamento… espero ella se mejore, lo digo en serio.”

“Sí, yo también lo espero. De hecho, debo estar con ella la noche antes de la operación… te lo digo porque, no seré capaz de atender alguna salida que quieras.”

“No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Sólo avísame de la fecha.”

“Claro…” ambos chicos volvieron a sus alimentos y mantuvieron un silencio incómodo. Le pareció extraño la actitud de Eddie. ¿Acaso pensaba otra cosa? Bien, era lo más probable. Pidiendo una enorme suma de dinero destilaba cierto carácter ambicioso.

“Oh, quería preguntarte, Chris me dijo que iríamos con un oftalmólogo, ¿Cuál es el motivo? Mis lentes están bien.”

Eddie termino su plato y empezaba a jugar con la ensalada de frutas.

“Parte del cambio de tu imagen son su anteojos.”

“Bien… pero, no puedo deshacerme de ellos. Soy como un topo si no los uso.”

“Oh, no lo malinterpretes, no te pido que los dejes de usar. Quiero comprarte unos lentes de contacto… claro, si no te gusta la idea…”

Waylon se quedó pensativo por un momento. Ahora que lo ponía de esa manera, la visita tenía sentido. Le llamaba la atención usar ese estilo de lentes, pero le daba miedo por algún daño o molestia en sus ojos. Ahora se preguntaba si podría aguantar este nuevo estilo.

“Bien… parece buena idea… lo llegue a considerar en el pasado ¿sabes?... pero, no se dio.”

“Entonces, es un gran momento para intentarlo… ¿te incomoda mucho el cambio de imagen?”

Waylon termino de beber su jugo de naranja para mirarlo de nuevo. Era como si tratara de ganar segundos para su respuesta.

“No es que me moleste, es más bien, no me gusta meterme en ámbitos de belleza… nunca me considere una persona atractiva… tenia citas en el pasado, pero…” Waylon no podía seguir con eso. Se maldijo por recordar los fríos comentarios de sus ex parejas.

“Háblame de eso… ¿por qué te molesta?”

Waylon se quedó callado y no se atrevía a mirar a Eddie. El mayor sujeto una mano y la apretó con lentitud. El tacto causo que el rubio lo mirara a los ojos.

La mirada de Eddie era muy profunda, esas lagunas azules parecían rodearlo y dominarlo. Era tan extraño que un ser humano fuera capaz de provocarle esas reacciones.

“Te hirieron en el pasado… demasiadas veces de hecho… perdiste confianza…”

“Realmente eres bueno… es eso o mandaste a un investigador privado a espiarme.”

Eddie empezó a reírse un poco y se secó las pequeñas manchas de comida de sus labios.

“¿Acerté de nuevo?... ¿quieres hablarme de ello?”

Waylon lo miro y no estaba seguro si comentarle. Era verdad, ambos estaban obligados a conocerse. Al final no lo pensó mucho. Todo esto era un contrato, no se verían después de esos meses. No le veía daño alguno el comentar su pasado.

“He tenido parejas antes… chicos, en su mayoría… la relación nunca funcionaba… decían que era muy aburrido y que no me aventuraba en la vida… ahora que lo pienso, nuestro contrato es lo más aventurero que he hecho.” El rubio rio un poco en dirección de Eddie, éste último lo escuchaba atentamente sin perder detalle en sus gestos. “Me canse… no sé qué es lo que buscan los chicos ahora. Les das amor genuino y al final, te tiran como basura.”

Eddie desvió la mirada y miro el paisaje exterior. Podía ver una pareja de ancianos caminando por la acera. Ambos riendo y tomándose de la mano. Debía ser precioso, tener a un compañero de por vida y compartir sus días y alma con esa persona.

Sin duda, era maravilloso una vida así. Existiendo sin el temor de quedar solo.

Él entendía la diferencia contextual, esas personas de la tercera edad crecieron en un espacio y su definición del amor era otra. Nada que ver con la situación actual.

Suspiro y volteo a ver al abatido joven.

“Por desgracia, hay muchos chicos con mentalidad demasiado estúpida… hay otros con seriedad, hombres que buscan un verdadero amor… pero, no pienso que sea tu culpa… si lo piensas, la única forma de que una relación funcione es que uno ceda o cambie con el fin de soportar el problema… en el momento en el que ya no estás dispuesto a aguantarlo, el vínculo se rompe, claro, también está la falta de comunicación y los objetivos que alguien busca. Tal vez fue tu error, tal vez tu pareja no fue madura o, tal vez, no saben lo que significa un compromiso y…” Eddie detuvo su discurso y miro al rubio. Su obvio comentario parecía lastimarlo más. Se maldijo internamente al ser tan insensible. Él había sido testigo del horrible matrimonio de sus padres y esa reflexión lo decía en base a su experiencia.

Su madre se divorció cuando era pequeño y se volvió a casar con otro hombre. Su padrastro, Ethan Blaire, lo trato como a un hijo propio. Le dio el cariño que su padre biológico no fue capaz de dar. Esa buena relación seria todo lo contrario a comparación con su hermanastro Jeremy. Trataba con toda su paciencia el llevarse bien con él, pero el maldito era un excelente actor. Lograba tener el apoyo de su madre en varias ocasiones de pequeños. Le daba cierta tristeza porque sentía un alejamiento con ella.

“Perdóname, te lo digo en base a mi experiencia… lo que digo no es la verdad absoluta y, bien, tampoco digo que seas culpable y yo, bien… mejor cierro la boca.”

El ingeniero estallo en carcajadas al notar el nerviosismo en el diseñador. La seguridad y confianza parecía ida. Esos segundos eran únicos.

“Descuida, entiendo tus intenciones, gracias por tratar de animarme… Ahora que lo pienso, mis compañeros eran inmaduros… sé que encontrare a alguien y espero ser feliz con esa persona y bien… yo también te deseo lo mismo… hacer todo esto, es obvio que no amas a esa mujer… si está bien que pregunte, ¿esa chica la conoces o es alguien a quien jamás has visto?”

Eddie se acomodó un poco en la silla y, al mirar a la mesera, le hizo señal a la empleada para que les calculara la cuenta.

“Es largo de contar… esa chica… disculpa, ni recuerdo su nombre… me obligaban a jugar con ella de pequeño… pensaron que me enamoraría a primera vista o sentiría simpatía por ella… grave error. Ella no es mala persona, pero simplemente no es mi tipo. Años atrás lo intente… te juro que lo intente, pero, no pude.”

“¿Por qué prefieres a los hombres?”

Eddie lo miro con cierta sorpresa. Parpadeo unos instantes y le contesto.

“No… bien, me gustan ambos, yo soy bisexual… ella es atractiva, pero, no es una chica muy apasionada.”

La conversación termino al recibir la cuenta de la mujer. Eddie pago el monto exacto en la pequeña bandeja y dejo una buena propina para la mesera. Se levantó de inmediato y le hizo la señal a Waylon para que lo siguieran.

Al salir, vieron a Chris abriendo la puerta del automóvil de la misma forma tan cortes.

“Edward, ¿A dónde los llevo?”

“Llévanos a la óptica ICON y Chris… te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Eddie, no seas tan formal.”

“Discúlpame… obedezco ordenes de tu padre. Él quiere mantener la formalidad.”

Eddie suspiro al recordar a su padrastro. Él no era una mala persona, sólo era estricto y una persona bondadosa. Consideraba que cumplir con las órdenes era señal de disciplina y parte de esa regla consistía en mantener la clase social.

“Pero, mi padre no está aquí… así que…”

“Muy bien Eddie, lo intentare, si ese es tu deseo.”

Waylon sonreía un poco ante la buena amistad de ambos. Entre risas y comentarios sobre conocidos de ellos, el rubio sentía que poco a poco, ese miedo ante Eddie por ser alguna clase de hombre peligroso o algún vendedor de personas se esfumaba. Claro, podía ser pretensión, pero una corazonada le decía que no era el caso.

Miraba a Eddie de nuevo y se daba cuenta de la seriedad de sus palabras. Deseaba con todo su corazón que Eddie encontrara a alguien amoroso. Todos merecen la felicidad. Su madre lo decida muchas veces: _todos venimos aquí para ser felices_.

“Bien Eddie, llegamos, los esperare aquí entonces.”

“Está bien, pero si te sientes cansado, acompáñanos ¿de acuerdo?”    

Chris le asintió y se quedó en el auto. Empezó a subir las ventanas mientras prendía la estación de radio. Parecía que la canción era de rock pesado.

La entrada al lugar era enorme. Poseía varias vitrinas de gran tamaño llenas con lentes de diferentes estilos de armazón. Unos muy gruesos y otros casi transparentes. También había varios destinados al uso del sol. Algunas modelos posaban en la playa junto a un hombre atractivo. Ambos, usando los lentes de sol que la tienda patrocinaba. Más al fondo, se podía ver un pequeño cuarto en donde se realizaban exámenes de la vista. Todo se encontraba perfectamente equipado con sus respectivos aparatos y posters con letras y números de diferentes tamaños.

De la mesa, junto a una computadora estaba un chico cerca de sus treinta. Llevaba una bata médica y una camisa negra marca polo.

“Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?” el chico se alejó de la mesa y se dirigió en frente de la pareja.

“Buenos días, vera, me gustaría saber si tiene lentes de contacto para él.”

El chico miro a Waylon y se acercó a él.

“¿Podría ver tus anteojos por favor?”

El rubio se los dio y el joven empleado empezó a mirar en los cristales de aumento. Acercaba y alejaba la vista. Dedico unos minutos para ver el armazón.

“Sufres de astigmatismo ¿verdad?... sip, este estilo de aumento es usado con ese padecimiento o… probablemente miopía.”

“Sí, pero, sólo sufro de astigmatismo.” Contesto Waylon mientras parpadeaba varias veces. Veía borroso la mayoría de su escenario. No bromeaba cuando describía su visión.

“No se preocupen. Contamos con un equipo excelente.” El especialista le devolvió los anteojos y, de un cajón cercano a su mesa, mostro una caja azul cuadrada y una botella de gotas para los ojos.

“Esta marca es muy buena y son para gente que padece de astigmatismo… si gustas, podemos darte a probar ambas… yo te enseño.”

Sin recibir una respuesta del rubio, el chico sacaba los pequeños lentes de contacto y le dio instrucciones de cómo hacerlo. Desde buena higiene hasta los pasos específicos de cómo abrir los parpados e hidratar los ojos en dado caso de irritación.

“Perfecto… vas bien, procura mirar hacia arriba… ahora, levanta tu parpado superior y luego el inferior… bien, ahora colócalo.”

Waylon lo hizo y sintió cierta comezón ante el material invasor. Después de varios parpados, logro acomodarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro ojo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

“Bien… intenta abrirlos ahora.”

Waylon hizo lo que se le indico y se quedó impresionado al ver la exacta claridad en todo su espacio. Era como tener sus lentes de nuevo, pero sin el característico peso del armazón.

“Bien, ahora, ¿Cómo ves? Trata de observar varias cosas. A nosotros, las letras e incluso tu celular.”

Waylon camino por toda la clínica y observaba los carteles, las pequeñas letras, los rostros de los presentes y los civiles que caminaban afuera de la clínica.

Pero, lo que más le llamo la atención, fue su rostro. En varios años, nunca fue capaz de mirar su rostro con claridad sin el uso de sus anteojos. Podía notar aún la marca del armazón en su nariz y, de cierta manera, su rostro se veía tan diferente sin los lentes.

Tal vez el cambio no era malo.

“Nos llevaremos ese equipo entonces.” Dijo Eddie al notar la aceptación del producto en las facciones de Waylon.

“Muy bien señor, le realizare la factura.”

El vendedor le describía más precauciones y las indicaciones necesarias para retirar los ojos de contacto. De hecho, Waylon volvió a usarlos después de que Eddie lo pagara. El mayor, incluso, le compro un pequeño estuche para sus anteojos.

Al salir de la clínica, ambos se dirigieron al auto y tomaron asiento. Chris se le quedo mirando desde el espejo del interior y dio unos cuantos parpados. Como si no reconociera al rubio.

“Vaya, te ves muy bien.”

“Te dije que se vería lindo… ahora, necesito que nos lleves a la boutique de Alice.”

El carro volvió a la vida y la música clásica los rodeo en segundos. Ahora el rubio se sentía nervioso. Realmente el maestro de la moda iba a realizarle un cambio completo. Se preguntaba como lo verían los demás de ahora en adelante.

Aunque se repitiera así mismo que los cambios podrían ser buenos, le preocupaba el ser desleal a su _yo_ interno. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba esa parte suya tan débil y desorientada.

Cuando sentía que caía en un agujero, sintió la cálida mano de Eddie apretar su mano. Él volteo en seguida y con una simple mueca, se preguntaba cuál era el problema.

“Escucha… no te sientas presionado. Veremos distintos estilos de ropa. Si sientes que voy muy lejos o si no estás cómodo, dímelo inmediatamente. Necesito que estés de acuerdo con el _cambio_ para que no estés lleno de incomodidad cuando llegue la hora de presentarte.”

Waylon lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un buen rato. Realmente era muy considerado, por estos detalles. Aunque la tarea era fingir ser su pareja, no se sentía cómodo. En parte, los gastos que Eddie estaba haciendo no le hacían sentir mejor.

Él no sabía cómo explicar ese dilema.

Al final le asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada en las calles con pocos autos y gente con asuntos propios. El tráfico no estaba presente en las calles. El tiempo no se acercaba a la hora pico y el modo de manejo de Chris era impresionante. Lograba rebasar con precaución y tomaba atajos que el rubio desconocía. Él pensaba que tardarían unos veinte minutos, pero Chris los redujo a unos diez.

La boutique parecía enorme desde el exterior, tenía dos pisos y desde las enormes ventanas de cristal, se podía observar a varias empleadas dispersas en la zona. Algunas en la caja registradora, otras acomodando ropa y las demás, atendiendo a los clientes.

Esta vez, al bajar, Chris los acompaño en dirección del local. Al estar más cerca, pudo ver que la ropa estaba dedicada al verano y otra sección ya estaba poniendo la de invierno a pesar de que esa no era la temporada.

Una entusiasta mujer se les acerco. Su tono estaba lleno de cortesía y carisma.

“¡Señor Gluskin! Buenos días, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra tienda, ¿en qué podemos servirle?”

“Buenos días, vera, busco ropa de temporada para él. ¿Qué nos recomendarías?”

La chica miro a Waylon de pies a cabeza. El rubio sintió que lo estaba desnudando, así que, inconscientemente, posicionó sus manos cerca de su pecho como si tratara de cubrirse.

La joven se acercó y lo tomo del rostro. Observo los detalles de su cara y acaricio su cabello.

“Veamos… tu cabello, ese lindo color de ojos y la tonalidad de tu piel… ¡sí! Tenemos una línea que nos acaba de llegar. Le quedaría muy bien.”

“Perfecto… ¿podrías prestarnos un salón privado y enviarnos la ropa?” Eddie posiciono un brazo en los hombros de Waylon. Al igual que el beso en su mejilla, se sorprendió por el tacto.

“Enseguida señor Gluskin. Síganme por favor.”  

Sin dejar el agarre en Waylon, los tres hombres siguieron a la joven a una de las puertas del pasillo al fondo. El rubio deseaba dejarse llevar, pero, algo no le hacía sentirse cómodo.

Al abrir la puerta, noto que el salón era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Había varios asientos y un escenario rectangular similar al de los desfiles de modas. Además, la sala contaba con varios espejos rectangulares. Lo suficientemente grandes para que Waylon se viera de pies a cabeza. Sentía un latido de nerviosismo al notar que Chris y Eddie tomaron asiento. El obvio escenario insinuaba que él tenía que desfilar.

“Joven, sígame por favor. Lo llevare a los probadores y le traeré la ropa enseguida.”

Waylon miro al pelinegro esperando una señal o instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Lo único que recibió, fue una sonrisa y un movimiento en los ojos que le insinuaban que se animara a seguir a la joven.

Sin más remedio, él lo hizo mientras sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse. El probador era un poco grande, con un espejo, una silla acolchonada y varios percheros de pared para la ropa. Se sentó un poco y le dijo a la mujer sus medidas. Espero la ropa y, al tenerla, se desvistió y uso el primer cambio.

La ropa era muy suave. El aroma destilaba la finura y la señal suficiente para que se percatara de que era nueva.

Se puso la primera opción en pocos minutos. Camino con nerviosismo y algo de lentitud en la pista.

En vez de mirar a sus dos jueces, se miró él mismo en el espejo. En realidad, su ropa usual no era nada en comparación a la preciosidad de estas prendas.

El primer cambio consistió en unos jeans oscuros y camisa azul manga corta estilo a cuadros con líneas blancas, azul turquesa y un tono de verde. Tanto la camisa como los pantalones eran algo pegados a su figura. Sentía que exponía mucho su cuerpo. En sus otras blusas o pantalones él procuraba llevarlas un poco flojas.

Aunque no se acostumbraba a esa presión en su cuerpo, realmente le gusto la forma cómo se veía en los espejos.

La chica describió la marca de cada pieza y de por qué la selección de esos colores. Ella afirmo que las tonalidades azul, negro, naranja y rojo, eran una combinación perfecta en la tonalidad de su piel y color de cabello. Mencionó también otras variaciones, pero Waylon no le prestaba la debida atención.

Eddie y Chris lo miraban con una sonrisa, causando un sentimiento de vergüenza. Waylon, más por instinto que por orden, se miró en el espejo y se dio una vuelta completa para observarse.

Realmente le gustaba como lucia.

“Se te ve muy bien Waylon, pero, ¿estas cómodo?”

“Sí… de hecho, me gusta mucho esta combinación.”

“Claro, no se adelante. Hay más estilos que pueden gustarle más. Le enviare los otros cambios al probador.”

La chica los dejo y salió en busca de las prendas. Waylon, con una risita de satisfacción, volvió al probador y espero a la chica. Esta vez, la empleada le dejo dos cambios más.

El ingeniero se cambió y se puso el segundo conjunto. Este era más formal, era una camisa abotonada y pantalones vaqueros de color celeste oscuro y, encima, se puso un saco negro.

Se sentía como un modelo que pasaba en las pasarelas, feliz y cómodo consigo mismo ante lo bien que se veía. Tal vez los comentarios de la empleada sobre su belleza lo hacía para que le compraran la ropa, pero, la única opción que le importaba era la de Eddie. Mientras a él le gustara, él estaría satisfecho.

“¿Sabes? Conocemos una buena estética. Te verías muy atractivo con la ropa y un corte de cabello ¿Qué dices?”

Waylon se miró en el espejo y observo su esponjoso cabello. Después miro al pelinegro y éste, con una sonrisa, se le acerco.

“Recuerda, como gustes. A mí, en lo personal, me gusta tu estilo de cabello actual.”

Waylon le sonrió un poco y sintió sus mejillas arder. Muy pocos lo elogiaban por su estilo de cabello.

El chico negó, cortésmente, a la empleada y se sintió muy satisfecho con sus elecciones.

Era increíble el tiempo que habían dedicado. La mayor parte del día estuvieron en esa boutique. La chica continuó trayendo cambio tras cambio y él fue recibiendo elogio tras elogio. Los dulces comentarios tal vez no eran nada, pero le proporcionaba una confianza necesaria para dar su ligero cambio.

***

Billy Hope se encontraba a punto de cerrar el bar. El lugar era un desastre con toda la suciedad dejada por los clientes. Buena parte de esa clientela se debía a su promoción en dos por uno en bebidas en la compra de unas botanas. Las alitas picantes hechas con la salsa secreta de su familia, eran el platillo favorito de varios.

Ahora mismo, se encontraba vendando su mano debido a una enorme cortada gracias a un vaso roto.

Al mirar todo el lugar, se dio cuenta que la limpieza seria dura en la mañana.

Cuatro de sus compañeros de trabajo ya se habían ido. Ahora sólo estaba él y los gemelos.

Siempre en cada final de turno, ambos hombres se quedaban con él hasta que se fuera. Esto se debe principalmente por la petición de Tiffany, ya que el bar podría ponerse peligroso después de varias horas de la noche.

Mientras dejaba su mandil y apagaba las luces de la cocina y los baños, empezó a preocuparse por Waylon.

Puras desgracias y mala suerte le estaba pasando a su amigo. La enfermedad de Melissa fue algo que les tomó por sorpresa. Por el cariño a los Park, él no dudo cuando su madre ofreció el darle los diez mil dólares a la familia. Sin embargo, Waylon había regresado el dinero un día, afirmando que había recibido un préstamo lo suficientemente grande para pagar la operación.

Su madre y la propia Melissa dudaban de la palabra del rubio. Ese mismo día, cuando la internaron en el hospital, ella llamo a su casa y les pidió que lo vigilaran, tanto en el local como en casa. Las madres no estaban lejos del error sobre su instinto. Waylon se portaba muy extraño cuando lo confrontaban sobre la obtención de ese dinero.

Él trataría de averiguar más. Después de todo, no permitiría que nadie lo dañara. Ellos eran familia.

Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que, oficialmente, eran las tres de la mañana. Se estiro un poco y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrar, sin embargo, escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo de la cocina.

Se asustó por el sonido y sujeto su radio boquitoqui en dado caso que necesitara a los gemelos. Trato de no alarmarse, a veces uno de los clientes se escondía o estaba en el baño durmiendo. Tal vez no lo noto y le faltaba que un cliente se fuera.

Al acercarse más, noto que era un chico. Era más alto que él y, tal vez, era de la misma edad. Llevaba puesto unos jeans color azul oscuro y una sudadera negra con capucha en su cabeza. No podía verle la cara ya que la inclinaba en dirección al suelo, pero podía notar un fleco de cabello oscuro.

El chico, sin decir nada, se sentó en la barra de bebidas. Posiciono una mano en su estómago y la otra la apoyo en la mesa rectangular. Las respiraciones del chico eran agitadas. Como si le faltara el oxígeno.

Billy se acercó atrás de la barra de forma que ambos quedaran cara a cara.

“Joven… disculpe, ya es la hora de cerrar… necesito que se retire.”

El chico lo miro a los ojos ahora y lo que Billy vio lo dejo petrificado.

La cara del extraño estaba llena de moretones. Su nariz sangraba y uno de sus ojos estaba morado, haciéndole imposible el abrirlo. Notaba que su sudadera estaba húmeda del lado del estómago. Algo le decía que esa humedad no era de agua.

“¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?!”

El desconocido abrió los labios para responder, pero en el primer intento, un malestar intenso le rodeo, causando que sus cuerdas vocales sacaran un gemido lleno de dolor.   

“Por… por favor, ayúdame… necesito que me escondas… unos hombres me están buscando... no tardaran en llegar.”

Billy escuchaba los auxilios del pobre chico y no sabia qué hacer. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho él para recibir semejante paliza?

“Te lo ruego… sólo por esta vez… no volveré a pisar tu local… te lo imploro, ayúdame.”

El tono del extraño era rasposo ahora. Era como si su garganta estuviera seca. Sin embargo, la voz llena de dolor le rompía el corazón. No tenía ninguna evidencia para juzgar. En dado caso de que el chico se mereciera el daño, la violencia no era necesaria.

“¿Crees que podrías subir las escaleras?” Dijo Billy mientras salía de la barra para sujetar al herido por los hombros.

“Sí, sí puedo.” El herido parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Billy no espero más y se llevó el radio en caso de que alguien entrara. La única entrada era pasando por los gemelos. Ellos le avisarían si algo extraño pasaba.

Agarro un brazo del joven y se lo colgó en los hombros, procuraba ir despacio en los escalones y preguntar por el estado del extraño.

Él le confirmaba que se sentía bien, que no se preocupara.

Llegaron a un cuarto de descanso para los empleados, el cual, poseía dos camas individuales y seis casilleros pequeños. Asimismo, al final del pasillo en ese piso, había otro cuarto dedicado para el almacenamiento de bebidas o materiales de limpieza.

“Escucha, hay un conducto de aire. Es muy grande, creo que cabes por ahí, ¿podrás mantenerte ahí? Si esos hombres entran y haces ruido, los dos estamos jodidos, así que debes ser silencioso. No muevas ni un musculo.”

El chico parecía no formular palabras. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se dirigió al conducto que Billy mostro. Una vez que él chico lo hizo, Billy le puso una reja y coloco dos casilleros de forma que no fuera visible a simple vista.      

Mientras bajaba de las escaleras, sintió el comunicador sonar.

 _“Billy… tenemos a dos hombres aquí… no les permitimos la entrada, pero insisten en hablar contigo y dicen que no se irán hasta que lo hagan…”_ dijo uno de los gemelos con tranquilidad.

 _“Dicen que es importante… ¿Qué debemos hacer_?” Contesto el otro, segundos después de que el hermano acabara.

Se dio cuenta de que los gemelos eran capaces de detenerlos, no obstante, todo el panorama era perjudicial.

No tuvo otra opción que seguirles el juego, si se negaba, le daría señales a esos tipos de que ocultaba algo. Temía por la seguridad del bar, de los gemelos y de ese pobre chico.

“Déjalos entrar…”

_“Pero…”_

“Descuiden, todo estará bien… si notan algo extraño, les doy permiso para que entren.”

_“Entendido.”_

Billy se puso detrás de la barra y continúo con un poco de la limpieza. Como si nunca hubiera escondido nada.

Los hombres entraron lentamente y se dirigieron a él una vez que lo notaron. Ambos  usaban abrigos y un traje algo formal.

“Buenas noches caballeros… es algo tarde para ir por unas bebidas ¿no les parece?”

Uno de los hombres rio por cortesía y el otro mantenía una mirada seria. El que sonreía se le acerco a la barra y se sentó.

“Discúlpenos, pero, nuestro interés no es la bebida… vera, estamos buscando a un muchacho, llevaba puesto una sudadera oscura, probablemente estaba golpeado… él es muy peligroso. Lo vimos escabullirse por aquí.”

Billy mantenía la calma y recibía miradas de los gemelos desde la salida.

“¿Que hizo el pobre chico para que lo consideraran peligroso?”

El hombre carismático mantenía su mirada en Billy, mientras que el reservado empezaba a moverse por las mesas vacías del bar como si buscara algo sospechoso.

“Lastimo a varios de nuestros compañeros. Trabajamos en una compañía y este chico llego causando desastre sin ningún motivo… por seguridad de nuestros trabajadores y de los demás, estamos buscándolo.”

“¿Cómo se llama la compañía?”

El hombre tosió un poco y el otro le lanzo una mirada asesina en su dirección.

“Um, se llama, um, New, ¡New Century!”

Billy miro en dirección de la sucia barra y empezó a limpiarla con un trapo.

“Um… se escucha como un nombre que acabas de inventar… bien, incluso los padres dan nombres horribles a sus hijos… ¿por dónde queda?”

“¡¿Has visto a ese chico o no?!” dijo el hombre amargado en una de las mesas alejadas de la barra.

Billy negó con la cabeza. Tanto las respuestas de los hombres como su actitud insoportable, no eran buenas señales. Ese chico estaba metido en serios problemas. Sólo esperaba salir de ellos también.

“No lo he visto… sólo estamos los guardias de la entrada y yo.”

El hombre de la barra se levantó y miro una mancha de sangre en esa mesa. Billy la miro y se maldijo al no limpiarla. Ese era rastro del abatido chico.

“¿Esto es… sangre?”

Debía actuar rápido, sino, su cuartada seria hecha añicos.

“Es mía… corte mi mano con un vaso roto… las cosas se ponen locas en la noche.” Billy mostro su mano vendada.

“No le importara que revisemos el lugar ¿verdad?”

“Adelante amigo, pero perderás tu tiempo. Aquí no hay nada.”

Los hombres empezaron a revisar las mesas, entraron a los dos baños, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, e incluso, se metieron en la pequeña cocina.

Uno de ellos, resignado le negó con la cabeza al otro. Parecían convencidos de que el chico que buscaban no estaba en el bar.

“Bien, parece que él no…” el hombre no termino su frase cuando se escuchó un crujido en el techo.

Billy sintió un escalofrió de pánico al darse cuenta que los hombres lo escucharon también.

“Bastardo mentiroso, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!”

“¡¿Hombre que se yo?! Puede ser el viento o alguna rata.”

Ambos hombres subieron la escalera sin pedir permiso. Billy se alarmo y se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba. Empezó a seguirlos con prisa y sus peticiones destilaban desesperación y miedo.

“¡Hey! ¡No pueden entrar por ahí! ¡Es un almacén y cuarto de descanso! ¡Llamare a la policía si tocan algo!”

Los hombres se separaron, uno fue al almacén y el otro al cuarto de descanso.

 _“Vamos chico… no hagas ruido o los dos estaremos jodidos.”_ Decía en sus pensamientos mientras vigilaba los movimientos de ambos. Uno movía las cajas con botellas y checaba cada rincón en busca de alguna pista. El otro miraba al exterior de la ventana y checo debajo de las camas. Unos minutos después, el otro compañero se le acerco y reviso en todos los lugares por una segunda vez. Revisaron incluso en un conducto del aire que estaba a la vista, pero al notar que estaba sellado, concluyeron que era imposible que alguien se escabullera por ahí.

Ambos empezaron a discutir y a murmurar maldiciones. Empezaron a incomodarse al ver a Billy mirándolos con enojo y con los brazos cruzados. El joven Hope no estaba solo. Detrás de él, los gemelos los miraban con amenaza.

“Maldita sea… el _Walrider_ debió haber escapado mientras estábamos abajo.”

“Lo perdimos, el maldito se salió con la suya.”

Los hombres murmuraban para ellos mismos sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de interrogación de Billy.

Él no tenía idea de quién o qué hablaban. Ese nombre era extraño, en serio.

“¿Terminaron? Se los dije, no hay nadie aquí. Ahora, pueden retirarse de mi bar.”

Los hombres se quedaron callados, asintieron y salieron con lentitud. Algo incomodos con las miradas penetrantes de los gemelos.

Todo el grupo salió del bar y, en la salida, uno de los hombres le hablo.

“Si ves a ese chico que te acabamos de describir, serias de gran ayuda si nos avisaras en donde lo viste.”

“Amigo, será demasiado difícil con tantos hombres con vestimenta negra… pero hare un intento.”

El hombre que mostro más fastidio y perdida de temperamento le sonrió y deposito una mano en su hombro. En segundos, apretó su hombro.

“Jovencito… si sabes lo que te conviene… cooperaras con nosotros. Ese chico es un problemático. Te causara problemas… No te gustaría que nada malo le pasara a tu preciado bar ¿verdad? en dado caso que nos hayas mentido todo este tiempo.” Al terminar de hablar, apretó con más fuerza, causando que Billy gimiera de dolor.

Esa fue señal suficiente para los gemelos. Agarraron el brazo del abusador y lo torcieron con mucha rapidez, causando que el pobre tipo se arrodillara y gritara de dolor.

“Eso me sonó a una amenaza…”

“Estoy de acuerdo.”

“Yo quiero golpearle el estómago…”

“Todo tuyo.”

Respondía cada uno de los hermanos con cierta diversión disfrazada con seriedad en su voz. Billy toco los brazos de los hombres y les rogo que se detuvieran.

“¡Chicos! ¡Deténganse! Creo que ellos captaron el mensaje… nosotros también… si veo a ese chico que mencionan, les avisare.”

Los gemelos tiraron al intruso al suelo con fuerza. Entre maldiciones y gruñidos de dolor, se levantó y se alejó de ellos. El otro le dio una tarjeta sólo con un número de celular escrito con pluma.

Esos hombres eran una amenaza, de la cual, debían protegerse.

Los extraños se fueron del lugar y continuaron su camino en la acera. Cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina, Billy hablo con sus dos trabajadores.

“Chicos, un favor, quiero que uno de ustedes vaya a la esquina y, disimuladamente, vea si esos cretinos se fueron. Avísenme por el radio si se largaron.”

Se metió al bar de nuevo y recogió un kit médico que mantenían en un cajón. Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de descanso. Abrió el pequeño equipo médico y espero una respuesta de los gemelos.

_“Billy… mi hermano fue a revisar… los hombres continúan su camino… se han ido.”_

El joven Hope suspiro como si el alma se le fuera del pecho. Prendió el aparato y les dio su último mensaje.

“Chicos, muchas gracias por todo. Por el aviso y por protegerme… me hubieran lastimado si no hubieran estado ahí… todo está bien ahora, pueden irse a casa a descansar. ¡Les invitare un desayuno!”

Los gemelos rieron un poco y le ofrecieron el quedarse un rato más, pero él lo considero abusivo de su parte. Ya había acaparado mucho de su tiempo, cuando ya habían salido de su jornada de trabajo. Los gemelos cerraron la puerta de la entrada y se fueron. Billy los veía irse lado a lado por las calles.

Al ver que estaban seguros, Billy saco al pobre chico. Él era fuerte, pensó que se había desmayado, pero seguía consciente.

Al acostarlo en la cama, decidió que era el momento de confrontarlo. Saco alcohol, pastillas, ungüentos, gasas y vendajes.

“Bien… tienes mucho que explicarme… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué esos hombres te seguían?... ellos, te llamaron Wal… Wal…” decía con mucha confusión. No tenía ni idea de que significaba la palabra o si era otro idioma.

El chico lo miro con debilidad y se levantó de la cama para sentarse. Al instante un dolor profundo le llego como rayo en su herida en el estómago. Su mano manchada de sangre seca empezó a sentir el líquido rojo fluir.

“¿ _Walrider_?” dijo el herido con la voz ronca.

Billy asintió con un gesto de extrañes por el raro nombre.

“Es… largo de explicar…”

“Tengo toda la noche… no le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí... pero, te salve, me debes una explicación.”

El chico tomo varias respiraciones y bebió una botella de agua que tomaron sin permiso de uno de los casilleros.

Mientras Billy limpiaba sus heridas con agua y alcohol el chico tomaba respiraciones y cerraba los ojos para sintetizar su historia sin revelar su verdadera identidad.

Se miraron a los ojos y el chico herido se maldijo ante sus deslices. Sabría las consecuencias de contarle su situación a un extraño. Después de todo, el que otros sepan de ti, les da el poder de controlarte. Él no quería ser acorralado. Se encargaría de dar sus pasos sin ponerse en riesgo, tanto él, como a su salvador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no sé qué opinen del capi, sentí que Billy no tiene mucha participación en los fics, eso y me siento inspirada por el tercer comic de Outlast. 
> 
> ¡¡¡Nuestro Billy necesita amor!!!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar kudos!


	3. Salvador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola… phew, una disculpa a todos aquellos que aún siguen este fic. Me la pase actualizando los demás y olvide este :´D  
> Perdón por la tardanza. Espero les guste el capítulo.

“¿Y bien? ¿Puedes explicarme por qué esos hombres te buscaban?”

El joven Billy Hope se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en frente del chico que acababa de salvar y por el cual, por poco recibía una paliza.

Él había experimentado de distintas situaciones. La mayor parte de ellas involucraban ebrios que buscaban pleito o querían propasarse con él. Billy sabia un poco de defensa personal. Esas lecciones que tomo lo habían salvado muchas veces. Pero ahora, estaba experimentando una interacción nueva.

Billy no tenía idea de que pensaba el joven en frente de él. El chico sólo gruño por el dolor recibido en su cuerpo. No paraba de sostener su herida cercana al estómago.

“Esos hombres, trataron de _violar_ a una de mis _hermanas_ …”

Billy se quedó sorprendido y su postura dura fue desapareciendo poco a poco ante el comentario. Al principio pensó que buscaba alguna pelea sin sentido o estaba metido en un asunto relacionado con la droga.

No sentía que estaba en condiciones de dar juicios, pero de lo que si era capaz en esos momentos, era de comprender las supuestas acciones del chico.

“Natalie me confesó que ellos la miraban en sus horas de trabajo… uno intento propasarse con ella, pero logro salir ilesa… ellos no se rindieron con las amenazas que dimos. La siguieron a la salida y trataron de hacerlo de nuevo…”

Billy se sentía asqueado por la clase de tipos que entraron a su bar. Él tenía la ligera sospecha de ellos no eran buenas personas. Era un alivio que ya no seguían pisando un pie en su local.

“¿Por qué no fuiste a la policía?”

“¡¿Tú crees que no lo intente?! ¡La policía no hizo nada! Nos dijeron que debía haber un daño físico para proceder… tenían que violarla para que ellos hicieran algo… yo les advertí a esos patanes que la dejaran en paz, como seguían intentándolo… fui a donde se reunían y golpeé a los que la fastidiaban… créeme… no tendrán una vida sexual muy activa después de lo que les hice.”

El chico empezó a reír segundos después de que lo confesara. Parecía que el solo recuerdo de lo que hizo le daba gracia.

Billy ya se imaginaba que clase de golpes le realizo a esos tipos.

“Claro, cualquiera sale lastimado si peleas con diez hombres a la vez.”

Billy suspiro y se dirigió al botiquín de emergencia. Saco una botella de alcohol médico y varios rollos de vendajes.

Le dio la instrucción para que se acostara y levantara la sudadera.

Al hacer lo solicitado, Billy se dio cuenta de la apuñalada cerca de su abdomen. Asimismo miro por mucho tiempo la musculatura del chico, su abdomen y pecho estaban muy bien formados. Era como el de esos atletas o modelos masculinos que salían en las revistas de verano.

“¿Te gusta lo que ves?” dijo el herido mientras alzaba una ceja.

Billy sintió sus mejillas arder al mirarlo por tanto tiempo. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era negar sus obvios pensamientos.

“ _No bateo de ese lado_ … además, miraba tu herida.”

“Si tú lo dices.” Dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Billy empezó a colocar un poco de alcohol en la herida. Sorprendentemente, el chico no mostro ningún quejido al aplicarle el líquido. Aunque le puso los vendajes, le insistió en que fuera a un hospital una vez que saliera de aquí. Unos cuantos vendajes no lo curarían del todo, de eso estaba seguro.

“No puede ser… ¡¿a ti también te gusta el Alíen Uberman?!” dijo el chico con cierta emoción al notar el llavero que Billy cargaba en una bolsa de su playera. 

La figura era, en efecto, el personaje de comic que había mencionado. Tenía una forma humana con cuatro brazos y dos antenas en la cabeza. La apariencia del llavero no era idéntica a la versión del comic, era más pequeña y algo linda por el tamaño.

“Es mi personaje favorito desde que era pequeño.” Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recordó cuando usaba cada mesada ahorrada y hacia deberes extra para comprar cada volumen impreso.

“El llavero es lindo… ¿posees los comics? yo tengo 300 ejemplares… son mi mayor tesoro.”

“Impresionante… yo poseo 546, pero trescientos es una señal de un gran fan.” Dijo el joven Hope de forma orgullosa.

“¿Quieres el llavero? Tengo uno extra en casa.”

“¿Me lo das?… ¿seguro?”

Billy asintió y saco la pequeña figura de sus llaves. Se la colocó en las manos y miro como el extraño mantenía sus manos extendidas. Tal y como si tuviera un delicado pájaro en las manos. Él sintió un calor agradable en su pecho al ver la genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del chico.

“Por cierto, mi nombre es Billy… ¿cómo te llamas?... me siento incomodo llamándote con ese apodo y no puedo decirte _oye_ o _tu_ todo el tiempo.”

Se tensó un poco y parecía estar listo para confesar lo que iba a decir. Pero desvió la mirada y su ánimo se fue en ese instante.

“Perdóname, por seguridad no te lo puede decir.”

El joven Hope sólo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. No le quedaba otra opción que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por ese nombre.

“ _Walrider_ … es una leyenda alemana… mi madre y mi abuelo solían usarlo para que no hiciera travesuras de pequeño. Él es una entidad, algunos dicen que es un elfo o vampiro. Otros atestiguan que es un demonio creado por la negatividad humana. Ese ser va en las noches y provoca pesadillas a sus víctimas…y, es un apodo que usan conmigo… soy una pesadilla cuando pelean conmigo.”

Billy guardo los utensilios médicos y lo miro con cierta curiosidad. Su madre, también solía decir ese tipo de cosas para que se portara bien. Ese chico era un laberinto de dudas e interrogantes.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?... puede ser peligroso que vayas solo.” Dijo Billy al verlo levantarse de la cama. Parecía ya no sentir molestia porque no se jorobaba por el dolor como hace minutos.

“No te preocupes chico, estaré bien… ya he tomado demasiado de ti.” El joven empezó a dirigirse a la ventana. Al parecer, planeaba irse por la escalera de incendios. Se subió el cierre de su sudadera oscura y se puso la capucha encima.

Al salir de la ventana, se sentó en la base del marco. Volteo en dirección de Billy mientras le sonreía.

“Te pagare de alguna forma tu ayuda… te lo prometo… si necesitas de mi ayuda, no titubeare en auxiliarte.”

El chico salió de la ventana y Billy lo vio correr como un rayo oscuro por las calles. Quedo impresionado al verlo realizar algunos movimientos de parkour por las paredes de los edificios.

Eso explicaba el obvio físico del chico ahora que lo pensaba.

Lo miro irse en la lejanía de las calles sin dejar de correr. Le puso seguro a la ventana y empezó a cerrar el local.

Miro en dirección de la calle por la que el joven herido se había dirigido y dio un suspiro por la noche peligrosa que enfrento.

Lo mejor sería ser precavido con lo que acababa de pasar. Su madre llegaba a preocuparse demasiado. Él sabía que los gemelos reportarían el incidente, pero él se encargaría de despejar algún temor en ella.

Si hay alguna señal que involucrara un daño a su persona, su madre lo sacaría del trabajo. Billy no permitiría eso. Aunque contaban con trabajadores, era mucho trabajo para ella.

La única duda que recorría en sus pensamientos, era si volverían a encontrarse.

***

Melissa Park sentía varias emociones este día. Ansiedad, relajación, un poco de alegría y mucho nerviosismo.

Todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos en tan poco tiempo, la tenían al borde del pánico. Se odiaba a sí misma en esas situaciones ya que mostraba debilidad en presencia de su hijo. Además, detestaba el dejarle toda la carga a Waylon.

Era verdaderamente afortunada de contar con un hijo tan maravilloso. Sin embargo, había algo que seguía preocupándole. No sólo por la operación, sino por su hijo. A pesar de que el rubio mantenía esa historia respecto al dinero obtenido, la mirada y postura del rubio le proporcionaron pistas para que sospechara.

Si no fuera más extraño, su cambio de ropa y el uso de lentes de contacto la dejaban dudando aún más.

Hace un tiempo ella había sugerido que usara ese tipo de visión. Le sorprendía un poco el que se hiciera el cambio en esos momentos.

Ahora mismo, su hijo estaba usando una blusa a cuadros color roja junto a unos pantalones de vestir oscuros. Incluso, estaba usando un par de zapatos negros que su madre supuso eran nuevos ya que no lo había visto usarlos.

“¿Cómo te sientes mamá? ¿Lista para la cirugía?”

“Sí… no pensé que fuera tan pronto.”

Waylon le sonrió con la misma alegría y cortesía llena de cariño. Estaba alegre de que por fin su madre tendría una mejor salud después de la operación.

No obstante, la incomodidad lo rodeaba al mismo tiempo. Tanto por la ropa que usaba y por las largas miradas que su madre seguía haciéndole.

“Hijo… yo sé que este dinero no fue obtenido del banco… puedes decirme la verdad. Además, tengo la sospecha de que este cambio de imagen tiene que ver con eso… no es que lo desapruebe, al contrario, te vez muy apuesto, pero, ¿no confías en mí? No me gusta que me ocultes cosas.”

Waylon la miro con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa de lado. Tanto él como Eddie sabían que estas dudas y preguntas llegarían.

Una noche, cuando tuvieron una cena privada en la casa de Waylon, Gluskin le explicó que debían planear una historia en dado caso de que terceros se enteraran de lo sucedido. Claro, esa no era la única información que debían conocer. En la próxima semana dedicarían tiempo para salir y conocerse.

Eddie le dio las respuestas a esas posibles preguntas. Aún podía recordar su dominante voz como si le hablara por el oído.

_“Bien… lo más probable es que tu madre realice preguntas sobre tu cambio y el dinero… le dirás lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Por seguridad, tu y yo lo practicaremos una y otra vez hasta que te escuches con seguridad y sin sospecha… ¿Listo para escucharlo?”_

Waylon asentía en contestación de la pregunta. Sin embargo, detestaba tener que mentir y le incomodaba el asunto.

_“¿Qué sucede Waylon?”_

_“Eddie… ¿y si se sale de control?… qué tal si mi madre malinterpreta las cosas.”_

El diseñador lo miro con tranquilidad y con cierta comprensión.

_“No permitiré que llegue a esos extremos. Pero, en dado caso que se diera se esa manera, yo hablare con tu madre ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo… jamás permitiré que salgas perjudicado con esto… pero, necesito que seas fuerte y convincente, por los dos…”_

A partir de ahí, el ingeniero asentía y escuchaba el plan de su pareja. Asimismo realizaba preguntas sobre la historia que formarían para que no hubiera ninguna laguna o cavo suelto.

Entre ensayo, correcciones y una gran ayuda de Eddie en relación con el tono de voz, él logro sonar convincente.

“Tienes razón… perdón mamá, no lo hago por falta de confianza… sólo, no quería preocuparte… la verdad, es que obtuve el dinero de otra forma.”

En esos instantes el silencio los rodeaba. Ya los ecos y voces en el exterior eran su contexto en el cuarto privado del hospital.

La mujer no lo miro con decepción o enojo, era sólo curiosidad y preocupación. Estiro su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio.

“¿Puedes contarme?” la voz de la mujer era llena de comprensión y cariño.

Waylon dio unas cuantas respiraciones y empezó a organizar su versión de los hechos. No quería admitirlo pero la mirada de su madre lo hacía sentir culpable.

“Conseguí otro trabajo… en una compañía de diseñadores… es la agencia _Brooks_ … tienen muchos trabajadores que necesitan de proyectos y páginas web que requieren mi ayuda… me pagaron por adelantado… eso más un pequeño préstamo que mi nuevo jefe me ofreció… logre a completar para tu cirugía.”

La mujer se quedó mirándolo pensativamente por un rato. Analizaba la mirada del rubio y la postura de sus gestos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detectar alguna señal de duda, pero, no podía ver nada. La compostura y la sonrisa de Waylon sólo destilaban cierta aura de confianza.

A partir de ahí, ella empezó a sentir dudas de sus propios juicios. Tal vez su hijo no le estaba mintiendo.

De la única seguridad con la que contaba, eran de sus propias dudas en relación a sus juicios.

“Pero, ¿Por qué el cambio de imagen?”

Waylon sentía mucho nerviosismo que lograba disfrazar con una sonrisa y con respiraciones rítmicas. Sin duda, los ejercicios y ensayos con Eddie le sirvieron. Ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba cómo el diseñador conocía de esos trucos. Acaso, ¿Eddie era forzado a realizar actos que no quisiera o que tuviera que pretender? Ahora mismo no tenía idea y ni la más mínima pista.

Esperaba poder descubrirlo.

Él suspiro y negó con la cabeza con cierto fastidio ante la verdad de esa pregunta. “Bien… la compañía es algo superficial… me exigieron que usara ropa más de moda y presentable cuando me dirigiera al lugar… incluso, me dijeron que sería mejor si usara ropa perteneciente a sus creaciones… créeme mamá, no me siento cómodo con esto, pero gano buen dinero con ese trabajo.”

La mujer suspiro un poco. No sabía si deseaba creerle a su hijo por el alivio que eso conllevaba o por miedo a saber la verdad. Aun así no bajaría la guardia, cuidaría de su pequeño sin importar que ella saliera lastimada.

“Estoy algo aliviada…” La mujer tomo la mano de su hijo con sus pocas fuerzas. La apretó en señal de apoyo y cariño. “Pero… recuerda esto… puedes contarme lo que sea… aunque te he dado más problemas, yo estoy aquí para ti Waylon… ¿de acuerdo?...”

Waylon sentía tanta culpa. Odiaba mentirle a su madre. Se sentía el peor hijo del mundo al ocultarle algo de esa magnitud. Ahora que lo pensaba, él sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz. Una enorme tristeza comenzó a envolver su corazón en cuestión de segundos. Le dolería con intensidad si su madre lo odiara u observase con decepción cuando se enterara de la verdad.

“Por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu nuevo jefe? No me lo dijiste.” Ella interrumpió las escenas de ese terrible escenario hipotético.

“Oh… su nombre es Edward Gluskin.”

Una vez que dijo ese nombre, su madre parpadeo varias veces como si le impresionara ese nombre.

“…¿Gluskin?…” preguntó con la misma impresión de antes.

Esa reacción preocupo a Waylon. Sentía que su madre sabía algo.

“¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?”

“Oh, discúlpame… es sólo que ese apellido es de… bien, no importa, es imposible en todo caso.” Su madre dijo entre una risa de cortesía mientras movía la mano con su dedo índice en señal de negación.

Waylon se sentía curioso en todo caso. Cuando deseó hacer la pregunta, el cirujano que realizaría la operación abrió la puerta y llego con el equipo médico.

Había llegado la hora.

Los especialistas empezaron a quitar el seguro de las llantas de la camilla y empezaron a llevarla a cirugía.

Waylon se sentía como un niño pequeño. Sostuvo la mano de su madre hasta la zona exclusiva de los cirujanos y doctores. Le dio un beso en la frente y le prometió que la vida de ambos cambiaría para mejor.

Sin más, se dirigió a la cafetería para consumir un poco de azúcar o cafeína. Todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo despierto y con energía, ya que debería permanecer en el hospital durante las horas de la operación.

Trato de no sentirse desesperado. El tiempo se iba rápido al fin de cuentas.

Mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos, podía notar las miradas de algunas mujeres y otros chicos que lo observaban de pies a cabeza. La mayoría de ellos, le daban una sonrisa de cortesía.

Incluso, una noche en el bar, recibió varios cumplidos y cortesías de bebidas de varios hombres atractivos que trataban de sacarlo a bailar o conocerlo mejor.

De forma muy cortes, él rechazo a cada uno de ellos. Por el bien al _contrato_ y por las cláusulas que contenían, no podía insinuar o tener una relación diferente.

Debía admitir que el cambio de imagen no le desagradaba. Le gustaba mucho en realidad. El sentirse bien consigo mismo y esa ligera sensación de atención ajena. Nunca pensó que lograría llamar la atención a tal grado.  

Antes de llegar a la cafetería, algo congestionada, escuchó su tono de llamada sonar. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y noto que Eddie era quien le marcaba.

_“Waylon… buenos días… perdóname, sólo quería saber cómo está tu madre.”_

El tono del mayor era tan cortes como siempre. Waylon adoraba su tono de voz.

“Muy bien… a penas entro a cirugía… estaré aquí en el hospital hasta que terminen.”

Eddie dio un largo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

_“Discúlpame… realmente quería estar acompañándote en esos momentos. Pero la agencia y las novias no me lo permitieron…”_

Waylon sintió un latido de corazón. La voz no era lo único que causaba eso. Aunque ambos mantenían un contrato, no era necesario que Eddie estuviera con él en el hospital. El mayor afirmaba que era para conocerlo mejor, pero eso podía darse en distintas situaciones. Sentía bastante extraña la forma de actuar de Edward. Se preguntaba si él era así con todos sus conocidos.

“No hay problema Eddie, además, tu trabajo también es importante… no debes descuidarlo.”

_“Oh Waylon… a veces me gustaría tirarlo todo… empezar desde cero e irme lejos de aquí…”_

Waylon sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho. El tono de voz tan amable parecía fatigado ahora. Sentía que el matrimonio forzado no era el único problema aquí. Quería saber más, pero decidió ser sutil. Ya Eddie lo revelaría a su debido tiempo.

_“Diablos, perdóname Waylon, debo atender a estas mujeres… ya te diré cuando reunirnos de nuevo y te llamare para saber de tu madre.”_

“Claro Eddie, gracias por preocuparte.”

Waylon colgó con una sonrisa en su rostro al sentir la preocupación de Eddie. No era como si el diseñador fuera el único en dar sus buenos deseos. La familia Hope les habían llamado mientras su madre seguía en la camilla, con el fin de desearle lo mejor.

Suspiro de nuevo con la esperanza de que lo ayudara a calmarse. Se compró un café y un emparedado para después tomar asiento en una de las mesas vacías.  

Ahora, sólo podía esperar.

***

Eddie había atendido con todas sus fuerzas y tolerancia a las mujeres que tenía asignadas para este día. No es que todo el tiempo fuera tan complicado. Había ocasiones en que varias de ellas no realizaban cambios a última hora cuando él realizaba el vestido.

Sin embargo, este día, algunas de ellas le pidieron un cambio de estilo. Para su mala suerte era imposible el decirles que no, ya que aún había tiempo para las modificaciones. Sin embargo, era una pesadilla al momento de empezar desde cero y reunir el material junto a los colores precisos de los vestidos.

No podía gritar o quejarse si no quería perder clientela. Debía mantener una de sus tantas mascaras al momento de interactuar con todas ellas.

Lo bueno del día era que logro terminar a tiempo, pero, se enfrentaría a un problema más: sus padres. Ambos adultos lo habían llamado para una cena familiar con el fin de discutir el asunto de su matrimonio.

La tormenta en su familia seria enorme ahora que hiciera oficial su negación a ese arreglo.

La casa de la familia Blaire era, sin duda, lujosa. Contaba con estacionamientos de cinco espacios; podría decirse que era uno para cada miembro de la familia. La edificación contaba con tres pisos y era más ancha y larga que el promedio. Inclusive, había un enorme patio que usaban para fiestas al exterior y en el que él y Jeremy solían jugar de pequeños.

Reía un poco al recordar su rostro de shock cuando él y su madre se mudaron a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras que caminaba en la lujosa casa, logro mirar a su hermanastro Jeremy apoyando su espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Le dio una sonrisa de lado al notar su presencia.

Eddie no se sentía con buen humor en esos momentos. Le saludo con la cabeza de forma cortes y siguió su camino al enorme comedor en donde sus padres los esperaban.

“Entonces… ¿Cuáles son las nuevas?... ¿tu matrimonio?” contesto mientras caminaba a su lado.

Su hermano usaba un traje ejecutivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Él se dedicaba a ser un ejecutivo en la compañía Murkoff. Su padre, Ethan, seguía siendo el líder, pero se aseguraba de educar a Jeremy la mayor parte del tiempo para que fuera un gran líder y emprendedor en la empresa familiar. Su padrastro le ofreció un puesto de trabajo ahí, pero Eddie quería continuar con el diseño, quería seguir con la tradición familiar de su madre.

“Sigo negándome. Me he rehusado desde que tengo memoria… no entiendo por qué insisten.”

“Papá es terco… quiere asegurarte un futuro… al igual que yo al obligarme a trabajar en su empresa.”

Eddie se quedó en silencio ante esa confesión. Él tuvo el chance de seguir una vocación que adoraba, pero Jeremy no tuvo opción.

A pesar de no llevarse bien, ambos estaban encerrados en sus propias jaulas de una u otra manera.

Empezó a recordar cuando eran pequeños. Ambos jugaban en los columpios, las resbaladillas y la pequeña casa del árbol que usaban para tener pijamadas. Siempre platicaban de sus sueños y de lo que querían hacer una vez que fueran adultos. Eddie quería ser un astronauta y Jeremy un explorador.

Sus _yos_ de la infancia eran muy distintos ahora, sin duda.

“Nos cortaron las alas, Jer.”  

“No me molesta en absoluto… hacer esos viajes de negocios me acerca a mis deseos de explorar al mundo. Voy por asuntos de la empresa pero no significa que no salga a vagar un poco.”

Eddie se quedó en silencio ante esa visualización. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al verlo de esa manera. Jeremy siempre se las arreglaba para ver otro ángulo en las cosas. Envidiaba eso de él ahora que lo pensaba.

Al llegar al enorme comedor, noto a su padrastro sentado en la silla ubicada en la anchura de la mesa. A su lado, estaba su madre Edith. Quien mostraba una sonrisa al ver a ambos hijos llegar a la mesa.

Lo natural y típico en su familia eran las conversaciones comunes del día a día. De hecho, llegaban a ser muy pacíficas y entretenidas cuando llegaban a debatir por algún tema. Sus padres lograban hacer de la mesa una zona segura cuando se lo proponían.

Eddie mantenía una buena relación con su padrastro. Incluso, él fue una figura guía de mucha importancia desde su juventud. Nunca sintió de su parte una falta de interés o cariño.

Realmente le hubiera gustado que esa maravillosa abertura hubiera sucedido de igual manera con su madre. Cuando ella se divorció de su padre y se casó de nuevo, sintió una barrera por parte de ella. Era ligera, pero lo bastante grande para que él se sintiera incómodo.

Por años, Eddie trató de comprender las actitudes de su madre. Y en realidad, él las entienda. Ella hizo todo lo posible para salvarlo de los abusos y las violaciones, pero su madre era demasiado débil para ese entonces.

Como le hubiera gustado que la fuerza que tiene en esos momentos, las hubiera mostrado cuando era un pequeño.

“Edward… me alegra tanto el ver que tengas éxito en la compañía…”

La voz de su madre se escuchaba muy suave y serena. Podía sentir que ella estaba preparando terreno para hablar de algo mayor. Eddie empezó a jugar con su filete y puré de papa usando su tenedor.

“… Sabes, ella ya estará aquí en unos días. Sería apropiado que tú y ella…”

Eddie sentía una pequeña llama de ira crecer un poco dentro de él. Respiro un poco para calmar la sensación.

“Lo repetiré de nuevo… la respuesta es no… lo he dicho una y otra vez. Lo he dicho cada vez que me obligaban a visitarla en su casa, en cada instante que me obligaban a salir con ella y en cada maldito momento que me preguntan lo mismo… No, no acepto el matrimonio y jamás lo aceptare.”

Hubo un silencio en la mesa. Una de las sirvientas que proporcionaba la comida, parecía ponerse tensa ante el ambiente. Se disculpó y se retiró a la cocina.

“Edward… ya hemos hablado de esto hijo. Los hemos preparado a ambos para este momento.”

“¡Pero yo no la amo! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?!... ¿Por qué antepones las ideas de otros antes que las mías?”

El rostro de su madre desvió la mirada. Parecía que las palabras de su hijo empezaron a ablandarla, pero empezó a negar con la cabeza para despejar cualquier duda.

“Hijo, hacemos esto por tu bien. Créeme, ella es una mujer preciosa y muy agradable, es la pareja ideal para ti… ella está muy emocionada por iniciar el compromiso.”

La tensión no se iba, es más, el comentario de Edith parecía ser peor.

Ethan noto esto e intervino inmediatamente.

“Edward, hijo, escucha… dale una oportunidad más… tal vez cambies de opinión…” El tono de su padrastro era suave y comprensivo. Por un momento, le dio la sensación de que comprendía sus sentimientos de encierro.

“No puedo.”

“¿Se puede saber por qué?” dijo la mujer con una voz llena de enojo.

Eddie sentía que la hora había llegado. Ya no tenía por qué mentir. Su plan y el hombre que lo liberarían estaban a punto de entrar en acción.

“Tengo una pareja. _Él_ es una persona muy atenta, emprendedora y pasional… es el tipo de ser humano que deseo a mi lado.”

Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso Jeremy se tensó ante lo interesante del comentario.

“Hijo… acaso, ¿dijiste _él_?” la voz de Ethan sonaba más allá del asombro. No concebía la idea.

“Sí. No estas equivocado… mi pareja es un hombre.”

La familia estaba atónita. Nunca imaginaron semejante respuesta.

Jeremy, de todos los presentes, fue quien rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

“Dios hermano… estas muy desesperado… no, de hecho, estás loco.” Dijo sin dejar de reír y de perder contacto visual con el pelinegro.

“¡¿Cómo puedes avergonzar a tu familia de esa manera?!...” Los gritos de su madre demostraron el obvio quiebre de la personalidad tan serena que mostraba al iniciar la plática. Al sentir la falta de control y al comprender que ella no escucharía sus verdades, Eddie agradeció por la comida y se fue del comedor.

“¡Edward! ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo! ¡Explícate!” decía Edith entre gritos ante la bomba que el diseñador había dejado.

Eddie sintió que su madre no escucharía con claridad sus posturas y decisiones. No las entendería como jamás quiso entenderlo desde pequeño.

Antes de salir por completo, podía escuchar a Jeremy conversar con ella y hablarle de esa manera tan dulce y convincente que usaba como cuando eran pequeños. Esas palabras y formas de hablar que lograron que se la ganara con los años.

Se sentía aliviado de que al menos su madre contara con alguien que fuera un mejor hijo de lo que él podía ser.

Salió de la enorme casa que solía ser su hogar. Miro el cielo oscuro y las pocas estrellas visibles al ojo humano.

Pensó inmediatamente en Waylon y decidido llamarle. Lo más seguro era que la madre del rubio ya saliera de cirugía.

Ahora mismo las cartas ya estaban puestas. El hizo su primera jugada, sin embargo, no tenía la victoria asegurada. Habría muchos obstáculos ahora que lo pensaba, tanto por parte de su familia como por extraños.

Pero no se rendiría.

Waylon Park era su única salvación.

***

Billy Hope se encontraba listo para una jornada más de trabajo en el local familiar. Solo tendría que abrir su casillero y sacar su uniforme y mandil.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con ese chico. Gracias a Dios, no hubo señales de él y de los tipos que se adentraron a inspeccionar su bar.

Ahora mismo él se sentía bien de hecho. No sólo por la falta de problemas, sino por la exitosa operación de Melissa. La visitaron hace unos días en el hogar de los Park, notando su obvio cambio de salud ante la ausencia de cansancio y problemas respiratorios. En estos momentos, ella debía mantener reposo y consumir los medicamentos necesarios, pero era una alegría el tenerla llena de ánimo y esperanza como hace años.

Incluso Waylon, si antes brillaba por su cambio de apariencia, ahora irradiaba con mayor intensidad al mostrar una alegría verdadera.

Dio una ligera risita al ver que el panorama de su amigo cambiaba para mejor.

Llego al local y vio que algunos de los empleados ya se encontraban limpiando las mesas y acomodando las sillas.

Les pidió que le dejaran un poco de limpieza a él, ya que llego algo tarde.

Su profesor de la Universidad se apasionó demasiado en la clase y les dio media hora extra.

Al abrir el casillero, noto que había algo extraño dentro. Miro en varias direcciones como si quisiera que nadie notara el interior del cubo metálico.

Dentro, había un alíen Uberman hecho de cristal. Lo tomo en sus manos y noto la perfecta precisión en los detalles y los colores. Deslizo sus dedos en los cuatro brazos de la figura.

Esta creación no era un producto a la venta. Él sabría si hubiera figuras de ese estilo. Sin duda, esta obra era única y hecha a mano.

Además de eso, noto una hoja de papel con un mensaje. Abrió el papel y leyó el contenido.

_“Nunca pude pagarte por tu ayuda Billy Hope. Esta figura no es mucho, pero creo que te gustara. La hice yo mismo.”_

Debajo de ese mensaje, cerca de la esquina del papel había más escritura.

_“Me agradas Billy, si necesitas alguna ayuda o protección, lo hare sin dudar.”_

_“P.S. Me llamo Walter.”_

“… Walter…” Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo. Miro al exterior de la misma ventana en la que el chico había huido. No obstante, no noto nada que diera indicios de su presencia. Las personas caminaban por la acera y los autos continuaban con su camino.

Miro la figura que sostenía en sus manos y rio un poco de alegría ante el gran regalo que había recibido.

Lo guardo en el casillero de nuevo y decidió que se lo llevaría una vez que su turno terminara. Se dirigió a la barra a realizar su trabajo sin darse cuenta de que el mismo chico con sudadera negra lo observaba con una sonrisa desde el techo del edificio de alado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cartas están puestas y dependerá de nuestros chicos tomar el rumbo que desean.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok… no sé qué opinen :D  
> Comenten, no duden en hacerlo. Eso hace me día.


End file.
